House of Anubis: The Next Generation
by Whovian2525
Summary: The Anubis gang struggles with parenthood, not realizing how hard it could really be. Their children come to terms of school, relationships, jealousy, and bullying but how do their parents handle it? Read the story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Anubis: The Next Generation**

**Hi! So welcome to my new story: House of Anubis: The Next Generation! I am writing like two other stories but I will find the time to write this! Daily updates will be common but if I don't update for one day, I apologize and I swear it won't happen often! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! If you thought that the previous Anubis residents were messed up, just wait till you meet the new gang! Also, I'm not going to have any mystery in this… sorry! Oh and by the way, they don't live in the Anubis house… sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I only own these characters but besides that, no! I wish I did though!**

_Nina and Fabian's kids:_

-Sarah

Age: 15 years old  
Grade: 9th grade  
Personality: Shy like her father, sweet, doesn't talk much, and is street smart as well as academic  
Face Claim: Birdy  
Relationships: friends with Cat, Emilee, Robyn, and Louie  
Secret: She can sing and writes songs/poems/stories

-Michael

Age: 14 years old  
Grade: 8th grade  
Personality: Shy, rarely talks, and rarely talks  
Face Claim: Colin Ford  
Relationships: friends with Connor, Aria, and Xander  
Secret: He has to come to terms with his sexuality, he cuts himself and is depressed, he can play the guitar

-Robyn

Age: 18 years old  
Grade: 12th grade  
Personality: super shy, really sweet, and keeps alone to herself  
Face Claim: India Eisley  
Relationships: friends with a mysterious, awkward boy  
Secret: She realizes that she was a mistake and that she wasn't supposed to be born

_Patricia and Eddie's kids:_

-Connor

Age: 14 years old  
Grade: 8th grade  
Personality: sporty, outgoing, semi-smart, and every girl in grade likes him  
Face Claim: Gavin Macintosh  
Relationships: friends with Michael and Xander  
Secret: He might like a certain Rutter but he's not sure

-Cassandra (Cassie or Cat)

Age:16 years old  
Grade: 10th grade  
Personality: bubbly, sweet, polite, is loveable, pretty much the opposite of her parents  
Face Claim: Nina Nesbitt  
Relationships: friends with Sarah, Alex, Emilee, Brandon, and Cece  
Secret: She thinks she might be pregnant

-Louie

Age: 16 years old  
Grade: 10th grade  
Personality: really nice, a lot of girls like him, and rarely gets angry  
Face Claim: Darrin Chris  
Relationships: friends with Alex, Emilee, Brandon, Cece, and Sarah  
Secret: He's great at drawing

_Amber and Alfie's kids:_

-Alex

Age: 16 years old  
Grade: 10th grade  
Personality: Sweet, the class jokester, a trouble-maker  
Face Claim: Jacob Artist  
Relationships: friends with Louie, Cat, Cece, Sarah, and Brandon  
Secret: He is a really good dancer

-Emilee

Age: 17 years old  
Grade: 11th grade  
Personality: really sweet, loves fashion like her mom, and is obsessed with boys  
Face Claim: Jade Thirlwall  
Relationships: friendships with Cece, Sarah, and Cat  
Secret: She is really good at photography

_Mara and Jerome's kids:_

-Brandon

Age: 17 years old  
Grade: 11th grade  
Personality: he has anger problems but is really sweet, and is not too bright  
Face Claim: David Lambert  
Relationships: friends with Alex, Emilee, Cat, Louie, and Sarah  
Secret: He realizes that he's secretly adopted

-Aria

Age: 13 years old  
Grade: 7th grade  
Personality: really smart, clever, and really adventurous  
Face Claim: Sammi Hanratty  
Relationships: friends with Xander, Connor, and Michael  
Secret: She has a crush on Xander

-Cecelia (Cece)

Age: 16 years old  
Grade: 10th grade  
Personality: sweet, outgoing, and lovable  
Face Claim: Gabrielle Aplin  
Relationships: friends with Alex, Emilee, Cat, Louie, and Sarah  
Secret: Has a eating disorder

_Joy and Mick's kid:_

-Xander

Age: 13 years old  
Grade: 7th grade  
Personality: Clever but not too bright academic wise, sweet, and every girl in his grade likes him  
Face Claim: Greyson Chance (2012)  
Relationships: friends with Aria, Connor, and kind of friends with Michael  
Secret: He doesn't like sports, only pretends to please his father


	2. Chapter 2

** House of Anubis: The Next Generation Chapter 2**

**Hi! So it's like 5:34 in the morning as I'm writing this and I am not even a bit tired. I don't know what's wrong with me! Oh well, so this is the new chapter! I need to put in a few story lines before the actual drama happens so wish me good luck! **

**Disclaimer: I only own their children, not the original characters**

Robyn's POV:

I was sitting at the dinner table, eating my pasta when my mum told me some very interesting news.

"We're moving!" she says. I drop my fork on the ground as I stare at my mother.

"What? When did you two decide this?" I ask, shocked. Why would we move, especially when I'm about to go into my last year of high school!

"Well, for about three months," my mother confesses.

"Where?" my sister, Sarah asks.

"Well, we are moving to Wales. Our old friends from high school live there," my dad says. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Do I want to move? I guess it would be nice to have a fresh start where no one knows me. Also, I'll be able to make friends.

"When?" Sarah asks.

"In three weeks," what? They expect us to move in three weeks? Do they know how much I need to pack? How are we supposed to do this?

"Robyn, calm down. We already bought a house, an even bigger house, and since it's summer, we can get things done faster! It'll be great! Also, Sarah and Robyn, you can have your own rooms at this new house. Also, you'll be living by all our friends," she explains. I guess that's okay.

"Are there any kids my age there?" I ask. If I'm moving, I want to be able to have friends.

"Well they aren't in 12th grade but they are in 11th, 10th, and 9th grade. Oh and Michael! There is a boy who is in your grade so you'll be able to have a friend! It's going to be great!"

"Well, that's hard not to be excited about, it's just that why did you tell us so late?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. We had some troubles with the house and we didn't want to tell you unless it wasn't one-hundred percent guaranteed,"

"Oh, okay. When should we start packing?"

"Tomorrow," my parents say. Well, I guess we are moving! Wow!

Sarah's POV:

We are all moved into our new house. It took longer than expected but we still have one week till we have to go to school! One more week of freedom! Well, not exactly, I still need to unpack which will take at least one week. Mum got me all this new furniture and I have my own room! I used to share with Robyn and it was fun but I can get a little of sick of her. Not that she's not great, it's just that doesn't really talk much. I don't either but at least I talk more than Michael. I think I've only heard him talk once and that was his fist word.

Our neighbors are having a barbecue later to welcome us. I can't believe that those were our parent's best friends in high school! Mum doesn't talk about it much and I don't know why. I found a super pretty necklace that had an eye on it and I asked her where she got it and then she yelled at me! Dad told me that it was from high school and that I shouldn't bring it up again. I don't know why she made such a big deal about it. It's just a necklace! Robyn just walked in my room.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her. She holds up two shirts.

"Which one?" One shirt has an owl on it and the other one is blue and says love.

"That one," I say, pointing to the blue shirt. Everyone loves love!

"Thanks!" she says, leaving the room. I should probably pick out an outfit too! **[Outfits on my profile!] **

About an hour later, we Rutters' are leaving to go to the Lewis household. We go into their house and it's huge! We see a woman with blond hair rush over to my mum.

"Nina! Fabian! You're here!" she squels, giving them hugs.

"Ya, I think we know Amber," my dad says, smiling.

"We got the gang back together. Like it's supposed to be! Shall we?" she says, holding up her hand.

"What if the kids ask," she whispers.

"You haven't told them about Sibuna? Nina, I told my kids, Patricia told hers, and Joy told her kids about the Chosen One mix up-"

"That's enough. Come on, meet my kids," my mom says, changing the subject. I look over at my sister, confused as ever. She shrugs her shoulders. Amber rushes over to us.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," I say, holding out my hand but Amber gives me a hug instead.

"I'm Robyn, it's glad to meet you," my sister says after Amber releases me. I nudge my brother to be polite but he just looks up at her and nods.

"Wow, you really are a mini-Fabian aren't you?" Amber says, smiling. We go into the living room to meet everyone. Later, me and a group of people are outside, talking.

"So do you know what happened with my parents and the whole Sibuna thing?" I ask this kid Cassie.

"Well, in high school, your mum was new at Anubis house but at the same time, Xander's mum disappeared suddenly. My mum thought it was your mum's fault but your dad believed your mum and they fell in love," she says. I smile at the thought of my mum and dad in high school.

"There's more than that, Cat," a girl named Cece said.

"How would you know? Your mum and dad didn't even be a part of Sibuna!" Cat tells her.

"Uh ya! My dad was in it!" Cece said. Her dad came over to her.

"I was but your mum," he says pointing at me, "didn't want me to join so I only temporarily was a member," he says. Wow a lot of stuff encircled around my mum.

"What was so great with my mum?" I ask.

"She was the star of the show, honey. She was the reason why Sibuna formed. That's how your parents met,"

"Why didn't she tell us any of this?" I ask Jerome.

"Well, we almost died because of it. She almost died. Also, you probably wouldn't believe her," he says.

"That's ridiculous. Of course I would believe her!"

"There was an old Egyptian God trying to kill us if your mum didn't give her the mask of Anubis,"

"You're right, I don't believe that," I say, staring into the ground.

"Fine, don't believe me," he says smiling. Wow. Death? Spirits? Mask of Anubis? What? My mum needs to start explaining!

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" a boy, Louie I think, asked me.

"Ya, I can't believe that actually happened," I tell him.

"There's more," he says, running his hair through his curls.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Ya, I'll tell you sometime, okay?" he asks.

"Sure," I tell him, smiling.

When we get home, I sit in my bed, smiling. I think I'm going to like it here.

Michael's POV:

We had to go to a barbecue today. That means socializing. That means I have to put on an effort and talk to people. I don't like to talk because I just don't see the point. We have minds, what's so hard about keeping our thoughts in our head? Whatever, I just don't see why we had to move. I was content where I lived before. It was nice and I didn't have to talk to anyone. Sure, I got bullied, but whatever! I think my parents were lonely so they went to live with their old friends. I met this other kid, Connor, and he's okay. He wanted to throw the football with me. I guess he really likes sports. There were two other kids there too. There was Aria and Xander. They are cool and you can totally tell that he likes her. Oh, 7th grade romance.

I'm gonna clear something up for you: I'm gay. I found out last year and I shut everybody even more than I did because I didn't want anyone to find out. I don't know how my parents would react and what would my sisters think? All I can say is that Connor was sort of adorable. He had that sporty but sweet type of thing going. But I didn't talk to him. I got too shy around him. I have to work on that so we can be friends. I really like him. At least I can be friends with him!

Cat's POV:

I'm Cat or Cassie or whatever. I prefer Cat because no one is named that! I met two new girls today. They were very pretty and I can't wait till we are best friends! No I'm not a little girl; I just like meeting new people!

Anyways, I start 10th grade in one week and I'm really excited! I won't be on the very bottom anymore, so that's good. Also, Brandon will be there to protect me from anything bad. Brandon is my boyfriend. He is adorable and sweet but he can get angry really easily. He's never hurt me or anything, but he's just angry verbally. We are working on that, though. He's been doing better.

"Hi Kitty-Cat," my twin brother says.

"Hi Louie. I saw you checking out that new girl today," I tease him.

"She was really pretty. So what?" he asks. I love that he's so open with his crushes. I giggle.

"You totally like her," I say, smiling.

"So what if I do?" he says, smiling now.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"I want to get to know her a little better before I rush things," I nod.

"So how are things between you and Brandon? Has he done anything yet?" he asks, now serious.

"No, we are taking it slow," he sighs, relieved. I roll my eyes at how protective of me he is.

"Goodnight," he says, hugging me.

"Goodnight," I say, climbing into bed. It's been a fun day.

**Hey! So how was it? Huh? Was it good? I will be adding more drama into the next chapter so don't you worry! Also check out my other House of Anubis story: Trying to Hide (it's about the Holocaust) and my iCarly story: Confused and Broken! Have a nice day!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	3. Chapter 3

** House of Anubis: The Next Generation Chapter 3**

**Hi! How are you? Okay so I will have outfits and I will post them on my profile! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the second generation, not the original characters**

Cece's POV:

I get up from the sound of my alarm clock. Today is my first day of 10th grade. I'm kind of excited but nervous. I need to start thinking about colleges soon. It's scary to think about leaving but I know that I have to. It's natural even though I don't want it to be. Anyways, I'm excited for my outfit today! I just don't think it looks good on me. I'm not pretty; I'm not like Cat or Emilee. I'm not skinny and beautiful like them. So, I don't eat. I only throw up when I have to.

I get dresses for school and go downstairs to see my older brother and younger sister sitting at the breakfast table, eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hi, love! How are you this morning?" my mom asks me, cheerfully as she pours syrup over my pancakes.

"Good morning. I'll eat something at school," I say, looking at the pancakes.

"Are you sure? They are chocolate chips," she says. I shake my head.

"I'm sure. Well, I have to catch the bus. Bye!" I say heading for the door.

"Wait, sweetie, the bus doesn't leave for another five-" I cut her off by walking away. I just needed to get out of there. Why would she torture me with chocolate chip pancakes? No! Stop! You don't need food. I sit on the curb by the bus stop thinking. Thinking about everything. I don't even notice when Michael stops in front of the bus stop.

"Where are your sisters?" I ask him. He shrugs. I raise my eyes. Does he not talk? He rolls his eyes.

"They are still getting ready," he says quietly. I nod my head.

"Are you excited for school?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I guess. I'm good at school but I don't really have any friends," he says.

"You will. Don't worry," I say smiling at him. He gives me a quick grin and looks away. I see Connor come up. I see Michael smile really big for a quick three seconds. Hmmm. I wonder what's going on with that.

"Hey Michael. How's it going?" asks Connor.

"I'm good. How are you?" he asks. It's so cute; they're making small talk! Awww!

"I'm good. Excited about 8th grade?" Connor asks.

"Ya, it's just I'm new to the school so I'm not sure if I'll fit in," he confesses. Connor smiles.

"You don't need to worry about that. Stick with me and don't worry about those jerks," he says.

"Thanks," Michael says. They continue talking about little things and I see Cat walk up to me.

"Hey! Do you like my outfit?" she asks.

"Ya, but isn't it a bit fancy for high school?" I question.

"Nothing is too fancy for high school! If you make it work, then it's a good outfit!" she says, being really peppy.

"Okay, let's just get to school," I say as the bus pulls up. Soon enough, everyone comes and we all sit in the crowded bus on the way to school. I see Connor and Michael sit next to each other.

"Hey do see that? Cute huh?" I ask Cat, pointing to Connor and Michael.

"Ya, I guess. I'm glad Connor has a friend," Cat says, oblivious to what is really happening.

"No, I mean, they're cute, you know, together," I say. She looks at me for a second and then her eyes widen.

"Oh! Really? Awww!" she says. I smile at her adorableness. She's so cute and innocent, I wonder how she ended up with Brandon. She keeps on looking at Connor and Michael.

"So are they a thing now?" she asks me.

"No, I don't think so but they obviously like each other so much,"

"I didn't know Connor was gay,"

"Me either. He made it pretty hard to find out,"

"Ya but it is cute, isn't it?" I nod.

"I just hope they confess their love for each other soon," Cat and started laughing at that point. It's so cute!

"Who's love for whom?" Sarah asks. Cat and I look at each other. We don't know whether to say Connor and Michael or not.

"Nobody," Cat says quickly.

"Okay, sorry for asking," Sarah says going back down to her seat. Crap, we hurt her feelings. Oh well. Cat and I don't say anything else about the gay couple the rest of the ride.

Michael's POV:

I sat next to Connor on the bus and it was fun. Although, Cat and Cece kept on looking at us. They were smiling and pointing. Do they think we are a couple? I don't know whether I should be happy or angry at that idea. Of course I like Connor, I mean who wouldn't, but when someone thinks that we are a couple when we are not, I don't know how I feel about that. What would he think? He would probably hate me for even thinking it. I don't know.

Connor's POV:

I haven't told anyone this but I think I might be gay. I don't like girls but I like Michael. I think. I don't really know. I guess it complicated. I just don't want to freak him out because I don't know if he's gay. I wish he was so I could hold him. No! Stop! Why am I telling myself to stop having feelings for Michael? I like Michael. Do I? How does it feel when you like someone? Is this how it feels? Does it make you crazy and conflicted? I don't know what to do… I don't know how I feel. No, I do. I like him. Wait, no I don't. CRAP! I need to calm down. Do I like him or not? I need to find that out by the end of the week. That's my goal this week. If I like him, we can be a couple but only if he's gay. If I do like him but he's not gay, then I'm screwed. But, if I don't like him, we can continue being friends. It's a win-win either way! I'll need to hang out with him all week to find out. Wish me good luck!

Robyn's POV:

We arrive at school and I am shocked. It's so much bigger than our old school! How am I going to find my way around this massive building? Sarah walks up to me.

"Wow," Sarah says.

"I know," I reply. The others walk off and Cat comes to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Cat asks us, worried.

"We're fine it's just that this place is huge," I say.

"Oh well maybe you can find a senior to follow? Sorry I'm not very good at advice," she admits.

"Thanks anyway," I say, walking off, being left alone. I grab out my schedule and the tiny map that's in my student handbook. As I try to find my first period class, I knock into someone.

"Sorry!" I say, grabbing my stuff.

"It's okay… I'm sorry too," a deep voice says. I get up and the boy hands my papers to me.

"Oh, you're a senior too?" he asks. I nod.

"Ya but I can't find my classes," I confess.

"I saw that we have the same schedules so I could… walk with you to class, if that's okay," he says, looking down.

"Ya, okay. I'm Robyn," I say, putting my hand out so he can shake it.

"Cool, I'm JJ," **[Face claim: Ollie Barbeiri] **he says, awkwardly shaking my hand. He's cute in a geeky way. We walk to our class and we sit next to each other. I think I just made a new friend! And he's cute!

Sarah's POV:

"So what were you talking about on the bus with Cece?" I ask Cat.

"Do you really want to know?" she asks me. I nod.

"I think Connor and Michael have a thing going on,"

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Michael really only talks to him and he constantly smiles whenever Connor opens his mouth and talks," I shake my head.

"Michael doesn't talk nor smile. He doesn't give off any emotions," I tell her.

"Wow, then he must really like Connor," she says leaving. Michael and Connor? I'm happy for them but I'm a bit hurt that he suddenly talks to Connor and smiles but he never makes the effort for his own family. Whatever, guys make you do anything.

Michael's POV:

I was sitting in math class with Connor and I decided to pass him a note. We sit next to each other so it's not like its bad or anything.

Connor,

Do you want to come to my house after school today?

I wait for him to answer. He scribbles something on the sheet of paper and hands it back to me. When I open it, the note says of course. I smile.

Alex's POV:

I was waiting for the bell to go off so we could go home. I hate school and just want it to be over. I know most people say the only reason why they like school is because you have your friends there but I live near my friends so, that's not really a good reason to go to school. The bell just rang and I am happy to get out of here! I have had enough school even though it's only the first day. I see my annoying sister talking with Cece by the bus so I sneak up on them and I swear, they jumped like fifty feet in the air! It was hilarious!

"Sorry girls," I say, getting on the bus, chuckling.

Nina's POV:

I was at home, cleaning the kitchen when I heard laughter. Not just any laughter. Laughter from my son. I go into the hallway and I see Michael and Connor laughing about some video or something.

"Oh, hi mum. I invited Connor over, if that's okay," he says, smiling.

"Um, ya, come in," I say, motioning them in.

"Mum, we're already in," he says.

"Sorry, I'm going to clean the kitchen. If you two want anything, just call me," I say. Michael and Connor head upstairs and Sarah comes in.

"My son, Michael was just laughing and conversing with me," I say to Sarah.

"Ya, he's been talking all day," she says, putting her coat down.

"But it's Michael,"

"I know right!"

"I'm really glad he found a friend,"

"Ya, it is really good he found a friend," she says, putting an emphasis on friends.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks me, confusing me.

"Never mind, just go upstairs," she shrugs and heads upstairs.

"Hi mum! I invited someone over if that's okay," Robyn said. Oh, goody more people! Robyn walks in with a sweet looking boy.

"This is JJ," she says. JJ holds out his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, mam," he says

"Nice to meet you too," I say, smiling. It's only been one day and Robyn has found a boyfriend. When they are heading for the living room, I catch Robyn by the arm.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, not yet. He has all the same classes as I do so I invited him over to hang out. Is that okay?" she asks.

"Yes and JJ is very sweet. I think your dad will actually like him,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's very shy and awkward and I don't know, it comforts a father to know that their daughter is with someone who is too shy to do anything," I say.

"Right, well I'm gonna go over there," she smiles and heads over to JJ.

Michael's POV:

Connor and I are sitting in my room playing a video game.

"I beat you again," I say, smiling.

"I guess you're just better than I am," he says smiling also. He looks so cute when he smiles.

"Ya I guess. Do you want to play another game?" I ask, picking up a stack of video games. He shakes his head.

"I'd rather learn more about you," he says.

"Fine with me as long as I get to learn more about you," I tell him. He nods.

"Let's start with the basics. What's your favorite colour?" he asks me.

"Black. What about you?"

"Blue. Okay next question: did you have any friends at your old school?"

"No, no one wanted to talk to me," I say looking down.

"I'm sorry, but it's their loss," he looks at me with those big blue eyes. I give him a grin. He's too adorable to handle.

"Next question: have you ever had a girlfriend?" I ask him, hoping to get the answer out of him.

Connor's POV:  
"Next question: have you ever had a girlfriend?" he asks me. Should I tell him that I might be gay? Should I lie and tell him yes?

"No, I'm not really into girls," I say looking at him. He smiles.

"Me neither," he says quietly.

"Well, do you want to go out sometime?" I ask him, gaining up all my courage.

"Really?" he asks, shocked.

"I've liked you for the short time that I've known you," I tell him, smiling.

"Same for me. Where do you want to go out?"

"The arcade maybe. We could play video games and have tons of fun!" I tell him. He smiles and his eyes sparkle.

"That sounds perfect," he says. I smile. I never to seem stop smiling whenever I'm around him. He's just so adorable, it's hard to stop. It's funny… I didn't need to find out by the end of the week. It's only the first day and I already have a date.

"Should we tell our parents?" he asks me.

"That we're going on a date?"

"Ya, I figured that we should probably tell them," I nod in agreement.

"Your right. Tonight?" I ask him. He nods.

"When you get home, you can tell your parents and I'll tell mine during supper,"

"Sounds good! Bye, Michael," I say, leaving. He walks me downstairs and out the door.

"I'll walk you home," he offers.

"Michael, we only live one house away!" I tell him.

"I know, it's just one house is a very long distance. Especially away from you," he whispers that last part.

"Okay, it'll be fun," he walks me to my house and when I am at my door, he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile and say goodnight. I watch him walk away as I lean on my door. Cat sees me and opens up the door, making me fall on the ground. I don't break my smile, though.

"Sorry, Kitty-Cat," I apologize.

"That's okay. I saw that kiss," she says, winking at me.

"We're going out on a date on Friday," she smiles really big at me.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you and I'm happy that I have a gay brother!"

"Don't yell! I'm going to tell mum and dad during dinner," she nods.

"Okay, not one word till then!" she says.

"What word?" my dad asks, walking in.

"Connor's going-"

"I'll tell you during dinner," I tell him, cutting her off. He smiles at us and goes over to our mum.

"Really? I told you I would tell them," I scolded Cat.

"Sorry, it's just so exciting!" I roll my eyes and go up to my room.

Michael's POV:  
We are all sitting at the dinner table eating. Robyn's friend left an hour ago and Connor left thirty minutes ago. Was the kiss on the cheek thing cliché? Should I have not done it? Too late now, I suppose.

"How was your first day of school Michael," my father asks, not prepared for me to answer.

"It was good. I made a friend. It's Connor," I tell my dad. He doesn't say a word at first.

"Well, that's great. You should have him over sometime," he offers.

"He came over after school today," I say, smiling at the thought of me and Connor together.

"Well, I'm happy for you,"

"I wanted to talk to you about something though," I need to get my act together. Just tell them I'm gay. It can't be too hard.

"Sure anything, sweetie," my mum says.

"Well, you know how I shut everyone off and I stopped talking? I figured out the reason for that. I started having the feelings that I didn't know how to control and I was scared… scared of what you guys would think of me so I just stopped. But then I met Connor, and everything made sense. I guess I'm just trying to tell you that… that I'm gay," I said. I looked up at my mum and dad to find a response.

"Whatever makes you happy, son," my dad says.

"I thought you two made a cute couple. Wait, are you two dating?" she asks me.

"We're going on a date to the arcade on Friday," they smile at me. Then, my mum and dad asked Robyn about JJ. It went pretty well.

Connor's POV:

I decided to tell them at dinner. Although, when I went downstairs, I heard screaming and things being broken. I found my mum and dad in the kitchen arguing.

"I can't believe you. How could you be so stupid?" my mum asks my dad.

"It wasn't my fault! I said I was sorry!" he apologized.

"How can you say sorry when you cheated on me?!" she yells. My dad cheated on my mum?

"She kissed me! And it was only a kiss! A simple kiss!"

"I can't believe you! Get out," she said, pointing to the door.

"This is my house, I'm not leaving,"

"Fine! Then I will!" she screams at him. When she is about to leave, she slaps my dad.

She leaves the room, not noticing me, and slams the door shut. My dad sighs and breaks a few plates.

"Dad?" I ask, slowly entering the kitchen.

"Connor? You saw that?" I nod. He sighs and tells me to go to my room. When I'm about to, my mum comes in the house and walks right past me.

"Why should I have to leave? All you do every day, sitting on your lazy ass watching football!" she yells.

"I work every single day while all you do is clean!" he yells at her.

"I'm a mom, it's a hard job. You try it!" she yells at him.

"Don't you dare compare your job to mine!" he screams at her.

"I'll do whatever the hell if I want!"

"If you can do that, why can't a woman kiss me without you getting jealous?"

"Me, jealous? Hell, no! I just can't believe you lied to me! I know she likes you and you let her kiss you! I hate you," she says.

"I hate you right back," he says coldly.

"Why are even in this marriage? If we hate each other, maybe we should just get a divorce!" she screams at him. Divorce?

"I'm all for that! What will I get? The couch? Or am I not even worthy enough for that?" he asks, being sarcastic.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SHUT UP!" I find myself screaming at them. My sister hears all the screaming so she comes down.

"Mum? Dad? Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Stay the hell out of this," my father yells at her. Did he just tell my sister to mind her own business? That's it!

"Why don't you? NEVER YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" I scream at him. I look over at Cat, who is crying by now. I can't believe he made her cry. My dad seems furious and he slaps me.

"Connor!" my sister screams as he hit me. My mum pushes me away from my dad and starts to push him.

"Never touch my son like that ever again! Do you hear me? That's it! We're getting a divorce!" she screams at him.

"Fine by me! But you get that little bastard over there!" he says, pointing at me.

"Don't call my little brother a bastard!" my sister screams, defending my honor.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he screams.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" I scream at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND DON'T COME BACK!" he screams at me pointing to the door. My sister looks at me, begging me to stay but instead, I leave. I run over to Michael's house and I ring the doorbell several times. Michael answers.

"Connor? What's wrong?" he asks, worried.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I say, crying.

"Of course, come in," he says, giving me a hug. I hold on to him tightly because I don't want anything to come between us. I need him and I'm glad he's here.

**Well, that was that chapter! Oh my gosh I made it so long! But, don't expect it to be so long next chapter… intense right?! Sorry I put Eddie as the bad guy, he didn't mean it. He's just bad under pressure and he was upset at his wife for not trusting him… so ya! **

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	4. Chapter 4

** House of Anubis: The Next Generation Chapter 4**

**Hi! Okay so this chapter is about Connor trying to fix his parent's marriage and Robyn & JJ's relationship is growing and growing and he tells Robyn a huge secret he's never told anyone before- except for his parents.**

**Disclaimer: I only own these characters but not the original characters**

Connor's POV:

I slept over at Michael's house last night. I told him everything that had happened. I can't believe they are getting a divorce! At least I think so. I didn't tell Michael's parents about my dad hitting me, though. I did tell Michael, however. I slept in Michael's room and he held me all night. It was wonderful. He's wonderful. No matter what, he can make you feel wonderful even if tragedy has struck. I have to go home to get my backpack and I'm nervous. When I walked in, I saw my mom sleeping on the couch.

"Connor is that you? How are you?" she asks, getting up. I shrug.

"Where did you go last night? Did you go over to Xander's?" I shake my head.

"I went over to Michael's house,"

"I didn't know you were friends with him,"

"Well, he is my boyfriend, so," I say, walking off.

"You're gay?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Ya, I am. Don't tell dad," I say, right as my dad walks in.

"Don't tell me what?" he asks.

"Never mind, I came over here to get dressed and to get my backpack,"

"Hey, Connor, I want to apologize to you for what I said… and did. I'm not really good under pressure," he says.

"Okay," I say, going upstairs.

"I really am sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?" he asks.

"No, there's not. You upset my mom, yell at my sister, hit me, and then you say that you don't want anything to do with me? How could you?" I yell at him. I shake my head and run upstairs. I quickly get dressed and as I grab my backpack, I wipe away my tears. I don't want him seeing that I cried. When I run downstairs, I see my dad by the door.

"Have a good day at school, buddy," he says, ruffling my hair. I grab my coat and get out of his reach. I run out the door and into Michael's house. I go into Michael's room and I hug him.

"I thought I was okay but I'm not," I say, crying into Michael's shoulder.

"He didn't hurt you again, did he?" he asks. I shake my head.

"He apologized. But I wouldn't accept it. If I say it's okay, that means that I would be saying what he did was fine, and it's not," I say, still holding on to Michael.

"He's saying sorry because that means he won't do it again," he says, trying to level with me.

"I don't think I can ever look at him the same way again. I don't feel safe around him anymore," I say, sobbing into Michael's shoulder.

"Its okay, Connor. I'm here," he says, while holding me. He kisses my cheek and that just makes me want to hold him even tighter.

We hear the bus pull up so we have to let go of each other and walk downstairs. Michael says goodbye to his parents and I thank them for everything as I walk on the bus. We sit next to each other and I lay my head on his shoulder, us entwining our fingers together. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. I don't know what I would do without him.

Cat's POV:

I haven't said anything since last night. When I saw my dad hit Connor and called him a bastard, I wanted to scream. I can't believe my dad would do that. When Connor left, my dad and mum kept on arguing. She slapped him and she slept on the couch. When I went downstairs, I saw that the kitchen was a disaster. The china was broken, pictures of us together were ripped apart, and there were wine stains all over the table cloth. My mum was obviously drinking. I saw two empty wine glasses by the couch. My family is tearing apart. My dad apologized to me and I said it was okay, even though it's not. Louie saved me from the fighting. He went downstairs to get some water and he saw me huddling in a corner, shaking, and he picked me up and led me upstairs. He's a good brother even though we don't talk much. It was an intense night.

I saw Connor and Michael hold hands on their way to the bus and Connor has his head on Michael's shoulder right now. They are so cute but I hope they don't get bullied because of it. Oh no, I spoke too soon. Someone passed a note to them. When Connor opened it, he closed his eyes and ripped the note in shreds. Then, to annoy the person who sent the note, kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael was blushing really hard after that. It was adorable. I'm glad that Connor doesn't worry about the haters.

Connor's POV:

I got a note that said 'you two faggots should probably go back ride on that rainbow where you can go pretend to be princesses in peace' so I did what every normal person would do: rip the note in shreds and prove them that you don't care what they think. So, I kissed Michael on the cheek and held his hand the rest of the ride. I don't care what people think; I'm happy so I should be able to express myself. I ripped the note in shreds before Michael could see it because I didn't want him to be hurt.

"What did that note say?" he asked me once we were at school.

"Who cares?"

"What did it say?" he asked me, not giving up.

"I don't really want to repeat it," I said, looking down. Michael kissed my nose as we headed to our first period class. I know we were getting stares from everyone but I don't care. It only makes me want to hold his hand more.

Eddie's POV:

I don't know why I over-reacted yesterday. I feel so bad; none of my children trust me anymore. Especially Connor. I don't know why I hit him yesterday. I don't know why I called him a bastard. I might have been a little bit drunk… if I was sober, I would've handled it better. I was just mad at Patricia for not trusting me. I love her with all my heart and I can't believe I would actually cheat on her! Sure, Allison kissed me but I pulled away! I swear! Patricia won't talk to me because she thought I cheated on her, Louie won't talk to me because I hurt Cat's feelings, Cat will only talk to me occasionally but I know she doesn't want to, and Connor won't talk to me because I was a complete ass to him. I was a complete ass to everyone. I'm better now.

Patricia and I took the day off to talk about things so we are in the dining room right now.

"First things first, were you drunk last night?" Patricia asked me.

"A bit," I told her, honestly.

"Secondly, did you kiss her?"

"No, she kissed me. I swear," I told her. She looked at me like she didn't believe me but she went on.

"Why did you lose control and hit our son?"

"I was drunk and I couldn't control my anger so I lost it sort of,"

"Sort of? You hit our son!" she yelled.

"Like I said, I was drunk so I couldn't control myself,"

"Why were you drinking last night anyways?"

"The business is going under," I said quietly.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"We didn't get enough suppliers so we are being cut,"

"I can't believe you! We have children to protect! A mortgage! How could you be so stupid to lose your job?"

"I don't know. It happened all of a sudden. No one could control it,"

"You're the fricking manager! Shit!" she says, crying.

"Patricia, I think you are going to need a job," she looks up at me.

"I don't have time for a job. I have to take care of our children," she hisses.

"How can you take care of the children without money?" I reason.

"Don't be a smartass,"

"I'm just reasoning," Patricia looks down and scoffs.

"What happened to us? We used to be so in love," she asks me.

"People change," I tell her. She looks down.

"Do you really want a divorce?" I ask her.

"I don't want to go through the trouble but I don't want to be with you anymore,"

"I was looking at apartments earlier. Maybe I could move into one of those,"

"And leave me alone to handle the kids?" she asks, glaring at me.

"I could bring Cat with me. If she wants,"

"She won't want to after what you did,"

"Then what are we going to do?" Patricia looks at me.

"I don't know," and with that, she gets up and leaves.

Robyn's POV:

I was at JJ's house doing a project when he asked me something.

"Can I trust you with a secret? It's been bothering me and I need to tell you," he says.

"You can trust me with your life," I say, smiling.

"No one knows except for my mum, dad, and well the clinic of course,"

"What clinic?"

"I have Asperser's Syndrome. It's gotten better but I can still get locked on from time to time," he says.

"Oh, well you didn't have to keep it a secret,"

"I know, it's just I wanted you to like me," he says, looking down.

"I do like you, JJ! With or without Asperser's Syndrome. You're still the JJ we all know and love," I say smiling.

"I was wondering, Robyn, if we could go out sometime," he says.

"What?" I say, shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I should have known. Who would like me? I'm not normal. I'm emotionally underdeveloped," **[if you find out what show that's from, I'll give a shout out to you!] **I cut him off by kissing him.

"Wow… so that's how it feels," he says, smiling. We continue kissing.

"JJ, you are normal. You're perfect just the way you are," I tell him. He smiles and continues to kiss me.

Amber's POV:

I just set up another barbecue! I'm so excited! Fabina will realize that I host weekly barbecues on Fridays every week. It's the only way we can all really get together. I heard that there has been some tension in the Miller household lately. I heard that they might be getting a divorce! I absolutely cannot let that happen! I will do everything to get them to make up again!

Sarah's POV:

Louie came up to me today and asked if I needed help with my math so I said sure so we have a study session after school. Emilee said I should be excited but maybe he's just being nice. Anyways, Connor stayed over last night. He's pretty shaken up from his parent's fight. I don't know how I would handle it but he said that his dad was yelling at his sister so Connor came to her defense. It's sweet how he would come to her defense even though he is younger than her.

After school, Louie came to my house to help me study for my math test tomorrow.

"Okay so let's learn about geometry. What is the Pythagorean Theorem again? We learned it last year but I forgot," I said, flipping through my notebook. Louie stops me and grabs my hands. I look up at him.

"I think we both know that you don't need any help with math," he says, smiling. He's true, I know everything, and I just wanted to talk to him.

"Then why did you offer to help me study?" I ask him.

"Because I needed an excuse to talk to you," I feel myself blush. I can't believe he likes me! I'm only a freshman! Why would he want to talk to me?

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm only a freshman," I tell him, looking down.

"So? You're beautiful and really nice," did he just call me beautiful?

"But you could go for anybody and you go for me. I just don't understand," I say, looking at him.

"If only you could see how beautiful you really are," he whispers. I shake my head.

"I'm not though!" he takes my hands and holds them.

"Yes you are. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"Umm, um…"

"I know I sound like a kindergartner asking you to be my girlfriend but do you?"

"Ya, sure," I say, smiling. I have a boyfriend!

**Well… how was it? So I made some relationships! Also, Peddie lovers don't hate me! Don't lose hope! But there will be some serious conflict between them! Oh and for the Rutter's Robyn finds out something that she is not supposed to know and it might ruin their family. Also, JJ has Asperser's Syndrome… if you find out what certain UK TV drama show the quote is from, I will give you a shout out on all my stories and on my profile! I will give you a hint though: UK drama, ended last summer, has 7 seasons, has a lot to do with drugs, and JJ is a character from it. Good luck! Even though probably only one person will do this… oh well! Please, please, please review! You will make me so happy! And if two people review on this chapter, I will make the next chapter 3,000 words instead of 2,283! Please review! **

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Anubis: The Next Generation CH-5**

**Hi! Okay about the winner of the quote goes to **houseofanubisfan2 **and please read her stories and follow them because she is awesome! This chapter is going to be intense. Patricia and Eddie talk to their kids, Connor finds out Michael's secret, Robyn finds out something heartbreaking and terrible that could change her life forever, and Xander and Aria are in this chapter! It will be long! I'm hoping 4,000 words! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids, not the parents **

Patricia's POV:

Eddie and I have come to an agreement and now, we must tell the kids. We called a family meeting and now we have to tell them.

"So you kids are probably wondering why you are sitting in the living room," Eddie said. How much more obvious can you get?

"Ya, what's going on? Did someone die?" Cat asks. I shake my head.

"You have probably realized that your father and I have not been on the best of terms, so we wanted to talk to about the incident that happened a few days ago," it is so quiet in here; you can't even hear a breath. I nudge Eddie so he would talk.

"Well, I have started looking for apartments and your mother will be staying here, with you," he says, looking at the kids.

"Do you have any questions for us? Any comments?" I ask, hoping that none of them will speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Connor asks.

"We just don't feel the same ways as we did when we were younger. What I'm trying to say is that I don't love your father anymore," I confess.

"Have you guys even thought about us?" Cat asks us.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asks.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU GUYS ARE SPLITTING UP OUT OF THE BLUE WITHOUT TELLING US! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THE IMPACT IT WOULD HAVE ON US?" Louie screams. I am shocked; he usually is calm under situations like this.

"Louie, calm down," Eddie tries to tell him.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU FRICKING BASTARD! YOU HIT MY BROTHER; SCARE MY SISTER, AND THEN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? I'M OUT OF HERE," he says, getting up and slamming the door behind him. Connor and Cat are about to leave but then I stop them.

"Do you kids still love us?" I ask them. Cat and Connor look at each other.

"Only because I have to," Cat says. My heart literally just broke. I look at Connor.

"You really expect me to love you after this? You really expect me to just forget everything that has happened and say, of course I do! You guys are my fricking inspiration! Do you really expect that? You want me to spell it out? Fine, I will: I hate you guys. Grow up and stop acting like high-schoolers," he says, running up to his bedroom. My heart is shattered.

Louie's POV:

I walk out of my insufferable house and out into the street.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I yell, slamming my foot down on the ground. Sarah sees me.

"Louie, are you okay?" she asks.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Am I… ya I'm fantastic! My parents are splitting up and my dad is moving out! Not to mention, that I spelled alcohol on his breath so… ya. I'm awesome!" I yell. Sarah puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Louie, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine," she tries to tell me. I look at her.

"How do you know that? You're just some stupid freshman. You don't even know me! God, why did I ask you out?" I don't know what I'm saying.

"Fine, if that's what you think, we won't go out," she says leaving. What did I say?

"Sarah, wait! I didn't mean it!" I try to tell her but she slams her front door.

Sarah's POV:

I can't believe he just said that! I thought… I thought he liked me. Who am I kidding? Who would ever like me? I'm just a stupid freshman who doesn't know a thing. How could I have been so stupid? I made a complete fool out of myself. I need to just sit down and think. Did he only ask me out because of a dare? [I've been asked out on a date, only to find out that it was a dare about three times so that really sucks] He probably only thinks of me as a joke. A little girl.

Xander's POV:

I was at a stupid football game. My dad is the coach so I have to play. Besides, he doesn't know that I don't like sports. I only pretend to please him. I don't want him to be disappointed in me. He loves sports but that's just not my thing. I'm not sure what my thing is. Oh, I'm up. The ball is coming towards me and I am scared. When the ball reaches me, I freeze. This is the very last game and if I make the team lose, they will hate me. I hear screaming from the stands but my only focus is on this ball. Should I kick it or not? Too late… the other team got the hexagon shaped ball and kicked it in the goal. They won. All thanks to me. Oh no, I see my dad coming towards me. He doesn't look happy.

"Xander, what was that? You are supposed to kick the ball when it comes to you, not freeze! You just lost us the game!" he scolds me. I look down and mumble sorry. The other guys on the team start to hassle me. I disappointed everyone and I feel terrible. I walk over to the stands and see my mom.

"You'll get it next time, sweetie," she tells me. I roll my eyes and walk away. I get in the car and put my headphones in. I wait till my dad is done with the team and start to play on my phone when I hear a knocking on the window. I look up and I see Aria. I open the door and scoot over so she could get in.

"Hi," she starts.

"Hi," I tell her, bluntly.

"I'm sorry you guys didn't make it," I shrug.

"I didn't make it," I confess. She shakes her head.

"You were totally blocked and I can't see why they kicked it to you," she tells me, trying to cheer me up.

"No, I wasn't. But thanks anyway," she looks down. I know she feels bad but whatever.

"Tell your dad the truth," she says. I look at her confused.

"Tell him what?"

"That you hate sports," how did she know that?

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes every time there's a game, or even a practice. Just tell him and I'm sure he'll understand," I scoff at her.

"You really think he'll understand that his only son doesn't want to play sports? We barely have enough in common as it is! If I tell him that I hate sports, he'll hate me,"

"He's your dad. He would never hate you," she says. I shake my head.

"Just think about it, okay?" she says, leaving.

Connor's POV: **[For greater effect, listen to I Know You Are But What Am I? by Mogwai from here** on **out]**

I was at Michael's house playing video games, when I saw something on Michael's wrist. I noticed it when he was reaching to get the controller.

"What's that?" I ask him, pointing at his hand.

"The controller," he says, bluntly. I roll my eyes.

"No, I mean on your wrist," I tell him. He looks at it.

"Oh, that? It's nothing," he says, resuming the game. I pause it and grab his wrist.

"Are these scars?" I ask him. He pulls his arm out of my reach and goes to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about them," he says.

"Do you cut yourself?"

"I used to but I stopped," he confesses.

"It doesn't look like it," I tell him.

"Well, I did, so just leave it,"

"No! Why do you do this to yourself?" he hands me his phone. I look at all the texts.

"Who sends you these?" he shrugs.

"I don't know but they've gotten worse. It's also on the internet. All those comments saying how stupid we are together. It's just too much to handle,"

"Why do you listen to them? They are the stupid ones," I try to convince him.

"I don't know. It's hard to ignore. I've gotten notes in my locker, people whispering things as I go by. People have been saying that I turned you gay,"

"I've always been gay. If they don't like it, then they shouldn't worry about it,"

"They hate me, Connor. I thought things would be different this year but I guess it hasn't. I'm still a nothing, a loser. I shouldn't belong-"

"Stop it! You're amazing and you shouldn't be doing that to yourself!" he laughs, but not in a good way. He sits down on the ground and looks at his wrist.

"Just stop it. I don't need any pep talk," I go over to him and try to hug him but he pushed me away.

"Michael, I'm here. I'll always be here for you," I say, looking into his eyes.

"That's what I don't get. Why are you always here for me? I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anybody. It says so right here," he picks up the phone and starts to read all the texts. I grab the phone from him and throw it across the room.

"Michael, I'm here for you! Why don't you understand that? I'll always be here for you so just listen to me!" he gets up and goes to his bathroom. I follow him.

"You don't want me to harm myself? You don't want me to take this knife," he says, grabbing a knife from the sink drawer, "and hurt myself with it?" he asks, taking the knife and gliding it across his wrist. I try to take the knife from him but he holds on to it with all his might. He doesn't want to let go and I tackle him to the ground.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" he yells at me. I try and try to grab the knife but he won't let go. Blood is coming from his wrist now. He started to cut himself over and over again. I grab the knife from him and I throw it across the room. He starts to sob. I hold on to him with my life. I can't hear him sobbing anymore and I see that he is unconscious.

"Michael? Michael, wake up! Wake up Michael, come on! MICHAEL!" I scream. I see Robyn come in. She looks at the knife and at his wrist.

"What happened to Michael?" she asks me.

"He won't wake up… he won't wake up. I tried to stop him, but it… he wouldn't let go," I try to say. She tries to help me up but I won't let go of him.

"Connor! Get off of him, come on," she says but I won't let go. She gives up on me and runs downstairs to get her mum. I get off of him when I see his mum rushing in. She pulls out her phone and calls an ambulance. The rest is a blur.

Robyn's POV:

Michael's in the hospital right now. Connor fainted after mum called an ambulance. Connor is awake and won't tell me what happened. The only thing he told me was that Michael has been cutting himself for a while now. I just can't imagine why he's been doing it. I feel so bad for him but the doctors will be able to save him. He lost a lot of blood but it will be alright. All we can do now is hope.

Connor's POV:

I fainted, I guess. The doctors told me it was from shock. I am now in the waiting room with Michael's family. They want to know what happened so I should probably tell them. But, if I do tell them what happened, it will all seem real. Like it really did happen. That he tried to kill himself in front of me. Was it because of me? All these thought are flowing through my brain. I don't want this to be real. Don't let it be real. Make it not be real. I can't let it be real. I have to tell them what happened.

"We were in his room, playing video games when I saw his wrist. He's done it before. I confronted him about it and he said that I shouldn't worry. I tried to tell him that he shouldn't be doing that and the next thing I know, I'm trying to grab the knife from him but he wouldn't let go. When I finally did grab it, he was unconscious," I tell them. Michael's mum goes over to me and puts her arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Connor. You did the best you could do," I don't feel like arguing, even though I know it's not true. I could have done so much more but I just stood there, letting him do whatever he wanted. It's all my fault. I get out of her reach and head out of the hospital, going out to the parking lot. I sit down on the concrete to think. I can't believe this. I don't know how to grasp what's happening. I thought that everything was fine between us… everything was fine with him. But I guess not. I guess it was just one big lie.

Robyn's POV:

It's been two days since Michael was in the hospital. He's fine but he can't see any visitors yet. Connor is pretty much broken. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. First, his parents are splitting up, and now his boyfriend tried to kill himself in front of him.

I go back to school today. Mum said that we could have a couple of days off so we could get better. Connor hasn't been to school since but his parents don't know about that. I don't think they even realize that he's been here for the past two days. What type of parents says that they are getting a divorce then not care where their own child is? I just don't understand them. In my opinion, they are selfish and they don't deserve a kid like Connor. He's a great kid.

Sarah, Connor, and I walked to the bus together, but in silence. We really haven't talked at all since the incident. I see Cat come up and she immediately goes over to Connor to give him a hug. He doesn't hug back, only stand there.

"You had me worried sick! Tell me where you're going to go, okay?" she tells Connor. He nods.

"Sorry," he mumbles. Cat smiles and lets go of the hug. I really hope Connor does well at school today. I hope he doesn't get bullied. I hope for a lot of things. I hope that JJ gets better; I hope that Connor doesn't start shutting everybody out; I hope that his parents work things out and stop acting selfish, and lastly, I hope that Michael gets better.

We get on the bus and I see Connor go over to his usual seat, but the only difference is that Michael isn't there. Some of the kids are whispering about it and one stupid kid just has to ask him about it.

"What happened to your little boyfriend? Did he get sick of you already?" he asks Connor. He stares down and I see him struggling to push back tears.

"At least he has someone. I haven't ever seen you with anyone at all so why don't you just shut up," I find myself talking. Connor looks up at me.

"Whatever," the bully says, looking away. I smile at Connor. He smiles quickly back at me and continues to look at the ground.

Connor's POV: **[For greater affect, listen to Talk by Kodaline]**

When we get to school, I go to my locker to get my books but along the way, everyone is staring at me. I hear comments and whispers and I see snickers from people. One comment catches me though.

"I hear Michael killed himself. I'm glad, that kid's got problems," I drop my bags to the ground and run over to the kid and punch him in the face. Kids start to crowd around and pull out their phones and yell fight.

"Never talk about my boyfriend like that ever again, got it?" I scream at him, pushing him into the lockers. He scoffs and starts to punch me over and over again. I kick him in the stomach but it doesn't affect him at all. I hear a teacher come over to break us apart. He grabs us by our ears and marches us to the nurse.

"Sit, now," he orders us. We sit down on the bench while the nurse looks at us.

"So what is it now, Liam? Huh?" the nurse asks Liam. She looks at me.

"What did he do? Did he make fun of you or something?" she asks me. I don't know why she thinks that it's her business.

"Why do you ask?" I ask her.

"I'm a nurse, sweetie. I know things and I'm writing a story so I need ideas now and then," she tells me, smiling. I decide to give in.

"He made fun of my boyfriend," I tell her. She nods.

"Liam, you have to stop. This is your third fight this month!" she scolds. When the nurse is done with us, we head over to the principal's office. He tells us to take a seat. We sit down, quiet. What feels like ten minutes later, his mom comes in the room.  
"Liam! What happened this time?" she asks.

"He started the fight, actually," he tells her. I roll my eyes.

"That's not true. He was making fun of my boyfriend," I tell nobody in particular.

"How was I doing that?" he asks, defensively. I look at him.

"You said that you were happy that he attempted suicide!" I tell him. His mom looks shocked and looks at him.

"Is this true, Liam?" his mom asks. He looks down. The principal comes in.

"Ah, Mrs. Henderson, I see that you are here already. We'll just have to wait for your parents Connor," the principal says.

"What? Why did you call my parents?" I ask, shocked. They are never going to show up. I hope they never show up. But, of course I hear my dad come in.

"Connor, why did I get a call from your principal saying that you were in a fight?" my dad asks, stumbling around on the ground. Christ, he looks wasted.

"Mr. Miller, I'm glad you finally showed up. Why don't you sit down," he offers, pointing to the chair by me. He stumbles into the chair and almost falls on top of me.

"What is the situation here?" my dad asks.

"Your son got in a fight with this young man," she says, gesturing to Liam. My dad squints at him.

"You have nice hair Liam. Mr. Principal, I find it hard to believe that Liam would do such a bad thing and I presume that it's just a miscommunication," my dad says, trying to stand up.

"Dad, you're not even making any sense," I tell him. He looks over at me and puts his finger to his lips and says shhhh.

"Oh, boys. Am I right, or am I right?" he asks, putting out a high five for Liam's mom. She looks appalled and ignores it. My dad looks hurt and pouts back into his seat.

"Mr. Miller, are you drunk?" the principal asks my dad.

"Are you presuming that I showed up at an important meeting, wasted? That is crazy," he says, standing up.

"Mr. Miller, I think you should get a cab and go home. We will presume this meeting another time,"

"No! I'm fine! Let's talk,"

"Dad, I think you should listen to Principal Hall," my dad looks at me.

"God! You sound like your mother every single day. By the way, did you get the orange juice?" he asks me.

"What orange juice?"

"The one that I told you to pick up yesterday,"

"Dad, I haven't been home for two days," I tell him.

"Where have you been?" I can't believe him. He didn't even notice that his own son was gone.

"At Michael's house," I tell him.

"Oh… who is that?"

"My boyfriend, your best friend's son. What the hell is wrong with you? First you hit me, then-" I stop myself. Everyone in the room looks shocked. Even Liam looks sympathetic.

"What was that, Connor?" Principal Hall asks.

"Nothing," I tell him quickly.

"Has he hit you or not Connor? Because this is a serious accusation," crap, I've created a huge thing.

"Well, he did but it was only once and it didn't mean anything because he was drunk," crap I've done it again.

"Mrs. Henderson, can I reschedule this for another time? I need to talk to Connor and his father," Liam's mom nods her head and she and her kid leave the room.

"Mr. Miller, where is your wife?" Principal Hall asks.

"Oh, she's not going to be my wife any longer. But I think she's somewhere," he says, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Principal Hall rubs his temples.

"Well I'm going to give her a call," he tells me. Great, now my mother is coming.

"Mr. Miller, can I speak to Connor alone?" Principal Hall asks my father. He shrugs and starts for the door, only to fall on his face. I roll my eyes in annoyance. He gets up and sits outside. Mr. Hall gets up to close the door. He first gives my mother a call and then he sits back down to look at me.

"Connor, has he hit you before?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"No that was a onetime thing. I honestly only think he did it because he was frustrated," I tell him.

"Just because he was frustrated doesn't mean it was okay. Why was he frustrated?" he asks, curious. I decide to tell him everything.

"Well, I came home from my boyfriend's house and I heard my mum and dad shouting from the kitchen so I go and see what's wrong and I heard that my dad cheated on my mum. And then, they won't stop shouting and I tell them to be quiet because they are acting like idiots and then my sister comes down and my dad yells at her. Even though she's my older sister, I still love her and want to protect her so I shout at my father not to yell at her and he… well, he hits me. Then he tells me to leave so I go to my boyfriend's house and even though he apologized to me, that doesn't mean I forgive him. He hit me," I tell Mr. Hall everything. He nods.

"Has he ever came home drunk like that since?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I haven't really been home for a while," I tell him.

"Why?" I want to leave really badly. I don't want to explain these things to him. I know he's trying to help me but I don't want it.

"Well, it's too much to handle. Also, my boyfriend… well, you know," I don't want explain that to him. He already knows. He nods. I hear my mum come in the room.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Williamson, Connor's mother," I wince when she says Ms. Williamson. Since when did they officially break up?

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Williamson. I wanted to talk to you about Connor," he explains as my father stumbles in.

"For goodness sakes Eddie! Are you drunk?" my mum asks. My dad ignores her and pouts in a chair.

"Well, Connor has told me that Mr. Miller has hit him once so I wanted to talk to you two," my mother nods and my dad plays with a piece of string hanging off of the chair.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Ms. Williamson. Mr. Miller doesn't seem qualified to talk right now," my mum tells Mr. Hall to call her Patricia.

"Well, I can't take Eddie home so what should I do?" she asks. He looks at me.

"Do you have any siblings that can drive?" Mr. Hall asks me. I nod.

"My older brother, Louie," I tell him. He nods and sends him to the office.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Hall?" my brother asks. He looks confused at what the setting is in the office.

"I wanted to talk to Connor but your father seems… well, out of it. Can you take him home? I'll give you my car," the principal offers while throwing Louie his car keys. Louie nods while helping our dad up. When they leave, Mr. Hall goes back to important matters.

"Patricia, are you aware that Connor hasn't been home for the past two days?" my mum looks shocked.

"No I… he didn't tell me anything," wow, nobody even noticed I was gone except for my older siblings.

"That's what I was worried about. Patricia, I'm concerned that you are not paying enough attention to your children,"

"I take care of my children plenty!"

"Well, you didn't notice that he was gone, so I don't think so," my mother looks down, embarrassed.

"I've just been busy, that's all," my mother explains. I roll my eyes.

"Have you considered rehab?" my principal asks.

"I don't need rehab-"

"For Mr. Miller," he states. He gets out some brochures and gives them to my mother.

"I am worried about him. He showed up to a meeting, drunk," he explains. My mother nods.

"I'll look into it," she says, putting the pamphlets in her purse.

"And for you, Patricia, have you been noticed that Connor's boyfriend attempted suicide?" and there were those words that I was worried about. My mother looks shocked.

"No I was not. Connor, why didn't you tell me?" okay I've had enough.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, CAT, OR LOUIE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AND THIS STUPID DIVORCE!" I yell at her. I get up out of my chair and leave the office. I can't believe her. I can't believe everyone. I hear my mother coming out of the office. She tries to give me a hug but I get out of her reach.

"I am sorry Connor," she tells me while leaving.

Robyn's POV:

I was in history class when the teacher told us that we would be doing a family tree project.

"You can be surprised to find out what your family history might be," the teacher says, excited. I am too. I want to find out my family history even though it might not be that interesting. I sit next to JJ and we decide to look at mine first. I type in my last name and I see a ton of names I don't even know. I click down to see my parents. Something catches my eye.

"Why does that say that your mum is Nina Martin and your father is Jacob Russel? I thought Fabian Rutter was your father," JJ says. I'm just as confused as he is.

"Must be some sort of mistake," I tell him. I raise my hand.

"Can this website make mistakes?" I ask the teacher.

"Well, this site is always accurate but I'm sure there can be some mistakes here and there," okay, that didn't help me at all. I say thank you and click on the print button. I'm going to confront my parents.

**Well? How was it? So next chapter might not be as long but it will be awesome. Next chapter will include Robyn confronting her parents about Jacob Russel, Michael coming home, Xander telling his father the truth, and Patricia's family giving Eddie an intervention. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and give comments!**

** -That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	6. Robyn

**House of Anubis: The Next Generation Chapter 6**

**Hi! I'm so sorry it's been so long! My teachers decided to give us a lot of homework this week and I got a really bad fever this weekend and so ya. I have to choose classes for high school but I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm only in eighth grade and they expect us to know what colleges we want to get into already. I'm 13! Ugh, it just really annoys me. I only have a weekend to figure out what classes I'm going to take for semester one and two. It's a lot of pressure! Anyways, this chapter will include Robyn confronting her mom and I need help actually! Okay so I want to make a new character:**

**Name: ?**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: ?**

**Age: 16-18 years… you'll decide that!**

**Face Claim: ?**

**And you'll decide the rest! Oh and I need a background story on them so please help me!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I can solemnly swear I'm up to no good… wait that's Harry Potter … well I don't own that either**

Robyn's POV:

The rest of the day has been a blur. After history and that mix-up, I didn't really do or think about anything. I'm on the bus now, thinking about how I'm going to confront my parents. Well 'my parents' if it's really true. If it is, why would they lie to me? Why would they do something like that? I need to stop over analyzing this. It's probably a mix-up that has nothing to do with anything! Ya, that's exactly what it is! I think…

Eddie's POV:

"The tears of gold, the tears of gold," I wake up, hearing those words in my ear. I find myself half-laying down on a park bench, sitting next to some old dude clutching a pocket watch. He was saying those words. I recognize that pocket watch from somewhere! That can't be… is it?

"Victor?" I ask the man. The man looks at me.

"How do you know my name?" he asks. So it is Victor. Wow!

"It's me, Eddie! I boarded in Anubis House!" I try to tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, I never met an Eddie," how does he not remember me?

"I'm Edison Sweet! I'm that annoying, American transfer student! The Osirion!"

"Sweet? I know that name from somewhere. I'm not sure from where. Oh, I remember! I had a bird named… what was his name?" he asked me. He looked so sad, so fragile.

"Coviar," I tell him. He looks down.

"My bird's dead. Everyone's dead. Even I'm dead," he says, tugging on his coat sleeve. I don't know how to reply.

"Go home, Eddie," he says. I look up at him. He looks into his eyes.

"It's not that easy," I tell him.

"Yes it is. You're only saying that because you're trying to make it difficult. You're a coward, like I was. Being a coward doesn't get you very far. Look at me! I'm sitting on a park bench, thinking about my memories that I don't even fully remember,"

"I don't want to go home. Everyone hates me," I confess.

"Well make them un-hate you," I've never seen him like this. He's different. He's kinder. He winks at me as I get up.

I start to head my way towards my house but I spot a bar ahead of me. I look back at Victor and he's nowhere to be seen. I walk towards the bar. I need to think things over. When I walk in, I order two beers and sit on a booth by the TV. There's a commercial about families eating dinner talking about their day. I see the man walking towards me with my beers. I hold one up and say cheers. I watch the commercial as I chug the beer down in a quick second. Then I finish the other. Then I order two more. I finish those. It's not enough. I need more. I order four shots, then five more. I start to get buzzed but I need more. The rest is a blur.

Xander's POV:

I was doing my homework when my dad came up to me.

"You want to play a quick game of football? You know, to get some practice in for next season?" he offers. I don't want to upset him so I agree. I set my pencil down, going outside. He kicks the ball towards me and I attempt to kick it but I fall flat on my back. My dad goes over to me, helping me up.

"You okay, mate? That was a pretty bad fall!" he says. I get up and I see Aria walking home with a friend. She mouths 'tell him' but I don't want to obey. But I know I have no choice.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" I ask him. He sits down on the concrete, looking at me.

"Sure, what is it?" he asks me. I breath in deeply before answering.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I didn't play football," I say, more asking than telling him.

"Why? Do you not like the game?" he asks, confused.

"I'm crap at it and I don't think it's fun,"

"We just need to practice! You'll get good!" he tells me cheerfully.

"No dad, I hate the game. I hate sports. I would rather-" I stop in mid-sentence.

"What would you rather do? Why do you hate sports? Sports are so much fun!" he tries to tell me.

"Dad, I'm serious. I would rather do other things," he shakes his head.

"You're doing sports no matter what. I won't allow my son not to do sports! It's everything!"

"Dad you're not listening to me!" I yell at him, getting up. He gets up too.

"I am, but you just don't like what I'm saying,"

"You're right! I don't like what you're saying! I hate sports so just deal with it!" I say walking toward the house.

"Fine, I will. You're still going to be apart of the next season," he tells me. I roll my eyes and slam the door shut. I call Aria.

"Hello?" she answers.

"You lied," I tell her.

"I'm sorry! I really thought he would understand. Is there anything I can do?" I scoff at that comment.

"Oh, I don't know! How about get my dad to not hate me!" I say, hanging up before she can say anything else. I slam my phone down on my bed and sit down in my desk chair. I really don't know what to do.

Robyn's POV:

When I got home, I saw my mum and dad sitting down on the couch, watching TV. I grab the paper out of my backpack and head over to them. I stand in front of the TV, blocking their view. My mum turns it off and looks at me curiously.

"I need to talk to you guys about something," I tell them. I fiddle with the paper.

"What is it sweetie?" my 'dad' asks me. I laugh inside. How could he just act all innocently?

"Who's Jacob Russel?" I ask them, slamming the paper down on the coffee table. My mum picks up the paper and looks at the man near my mum. My mum sighs.

"Robyn, sit down," she instructs. I glare at her.

"No! Who is he? Is he my real dad?" I confront them.

"Dear, we didn't know how to tell you-"

"WHO IS HE?" I yell, cutting my mum off. She closes her eyes and takes her head in her hands.

"He's your biological father," I look at Fabian trying not to cry.

"Robyn, let me explain," he tries to tell me. He gets up and puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off.

"How could you lie to me? I thought… I thought you guys were better than that," I tell them, not yelling. I try not to cry but it's not working.

"I wanted to tell you, it's just-" I cut my mum off by running out the door. I see Sarah walking home but I run past her. I run past the school and the library till I get to JJ's house.

I knock on his door. No answer. I knock louder, yelling his name. Still no answer. I twist the knob on the door to find that it's unlocked. I go in and I find a woman, presumably his mum, laying on the couch. I go upstairs to see if JJ was up there and when I went into his room, I saw it completely messed up. I saw his bed flipped over, his 'action figures' out of the boxes laying on the ground. I saw pills all over the bed. The only thing I couldn't see was JJ. I couldn't find him anywhere. I searched the whole house but I didn't find anything. I heard someone from the door so I went over. JJ stepped out.

"Robyn! What are you doing here?" he asks me. I bite my lip.

"I needed to talk to you," I told him. I was about to say something else but two boys came in, smoking a cigarette [**OK so it will be kind of like Skins- well the characters- but only the friendship between JJ, Freddie, and Cook. And including the love triangle but they won't show up often. I just had to have this for the scene].**

"Bloody hell! Is this your girlfriend? She's well fit! [**THIS IS HOW THEY TALK I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE BY DOING STEREOTYPICAL WORDS FOR ENGLAND!]** If things don't go well with you guys, can I go out with her? I presume she's a virgin," one of the guys asks. I roll my eyes and the other boy punches him in the arm.

"Cook, not now. Robyn, now's not the best time. Can I talk to you later?" JJ asks me. I can't believe he's blowing me off! For them!

"I really need to talk to you," I try to tell him. He looks at me.

"Well, can it wait?" he asks me. I roll my eyes.

"It's nice to know that you have my back," I tell him sarcastically. I grab my bag and start to head for the door.

"By the way, you might want to clean your room," I whisper in his ear as I leave. I run out of the house and out into the road. I run and run into the streets.

It started raining so I went into the nearest place. It was a bar but it's okay since I'm eighteen years old. When I go in, I see Mr. Miller sitting down on a booth, drinking a beer. Well, three beers. He looks wasted but happy. I want to feel happy. I slide on one of the stools and order a beer. I've never had one before but it can't be that bad. At least I think. I look over at Mr. Miller. He looks so buzzed! When I get my beer, I go over to him since he probably won't even remember what will happen.

"Hi," I tell him as I sit down in front of him. He looks up and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Eddie," he says, holding out his hand. I shake it and decide I would play along.

"I'm… Lucy. It's nice to meet you," I tell him, drinking my beer. It tastes bittersweet. I kind of like it.

"You look like a person I know," he says after he finishes his drink. I smile at him.

"Ya? And who would that be?" I ask, innocently.

"I don't remember. How old are you?" he asks me.

"Eighteen years old. How old are you?" I ask him, after ordering another drink.

"I think 36. 18 huh? I remember when I was that age. I had fun times then,"

"What did you do?" I ask, curiously.

"I almost died," he says laughing. I smile and drink my beer. This one tastes even better. I finish it in about a minute. I order another one. After that, I am slightly buzzed.

"Do you have a family?" I ask him, smiling.

"Ya but they all hate me," he tells me honestly. Then, he starts laughing. I laugh with him. Then, I start to cry uncontrollably. He looks up and stops laughing.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, serious.

"I don't know who I am anymore! I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore. I feel like a piece of paper laying down on the classroom," I tell him honestly. He looks at me sympathetically and orders another beer. The man behind the counter yells that he's cutting him off. Mr. Miller goes over to him and starts up an argument. He even left me. I drink the rest of my drink when I spot an abandoned beer on the counter. I shrug and drink the whole thing in one breath. I can't remember anything after that.

Robyn's POV:

I find myself laying down on my couch with a wet wash cloth laying on my head. I sit up and look around me. I see my mum talking with my dad in the corner. I want to get up but my head hurts so much. My mum sees that I'm awake and goes over to me. She crosses her arms at me.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she asks me. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What happened? The last thing I remember, I was leaving JJ's house," I confess.

"You got drunk. Sarah found you crying in a corner at the bus stop. She said that you didn't know where you were. What on earth were you doing?" she asks me. I look down.

"I don't know! I just wanted to feel happy. I wanted to forget about everything. I wanted to be someone else for a change," my mum looks down and rubs her forehead.

"This is unacceptable. You should not have been drinking," I roll my eyes.

"Please, it's legal!" I tell her.

"But you're in high school! You shouldn't be drinking at high school! Especially alone!" she scolds. I remember more things now.

"I wasn't alone. Mr. Miller was there," I tell her. She opens her mouth to talk but closes it.

"He was there? What was he doing?"

"He was so drunk, he couldn't remember who I was," she leaves the room. Probably to call him. I get up to get a glass of water when Sarah comes in the room.

"Hey. You feeling better?" she asks me. I shrug.

"Thanks for getting me home,"

"Anytime. I saw you by the mall's bus stop in a corner," I nod my head. She gives me a hug and goes back upstairs. I see Connor sitting in Michael's chair.

"Hey," I greet him. He looks up. He's clutching Michael's sweatshirt.

"Hi," he says in return. I go over to him and sit down on the ground. We sit in silence for a few minutes when I finally speak.

"He comes home tomorrow," I tell Connor. He nods.

"Do you think he will be the same?" he asks me. I want to tell him everything is okay but I can't lie to him. I don't even know what okay is anymore.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. Connor puts on Michael's jacket and hugs it. We sit for a few more minutes.

Robyn's POV: later that night

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" my mum yells from downstairs. I go downstairs and sit in my usual seat with Connor and Sarah. I play with my food with my fork. Sarah looks at me.

"Are you okay, Robyn?" she asks me. I looks over at my mum and Fabian.

"I don't know. Mum? Fabian? Want to tell her something?" Sarah looks at them, confused.

"Robyn, I don't think this is the appropriate time. Maybe after dinner," my mum suggests. Fabian looks down, quilty.

"Tell her now. She deserves to know," I order them. My mum sighs.

"I'm sorry Robyn. I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how. Let me explain everything. Fabian and I were at a break and I met a guy named Jacob. I was heartbroken and I needed a rebound so I dated Jacob for a couple of weeks. After I found out that I was pregnant with you, he cheated on me with some other girl. We broke up and I went back to Fabian and we raised you like he was yours. But he is! He's always going to be your dad!" my mum explains. Sarah drops her fork and looks at me.

"Bullshit! You lied to me! I trusted you with my life and you let me down. Some great mum you are. If you even are my mum," I tell her, getting up.

"Robyn, wait!" Fabian yells at me. He grabs my arm to stop me from leaving the house.

"Save it. I can't even look at you. You're a liar. Don't ever speak to me again," I say to him. I run out of the house. I decide to give JJ another chance. I am about to run to his house when I see Eddie walking home. He looks sober. He looks over at me.

"Robyn! Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want you to see me like that," he confesses, looking humiliated.

"Whatever. Listen, I have to go so I'll talk to you later," I tell him, walking away.

When I reach JJ's house, I go in without knocking. I see his friends smoking a spliff, laughing with some chick. She was really pretty. [I'm not going to use Skins often so I'm not putting it as a crossover] I walk over to JJ and poke him in the arm. He looks up at me.

"What are you doing here, Robyn? Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Who's this?" I ignore him, sitting on the couch, pointing to the chick.

"Effy. And who are you?" she asks me.

"Robyn, JJ's girlfriend," I introduce myself. She looks at me and smiles. She gives me the spliff and I decide I would just go along with it. I choke on the smoke. They all laugh.

"Here, you need to do it like this," she instructs me. I do as she says and it works. I breath in and blow the smoke it. She smiles at me. **[How Effy would smile… I know that sounds ridiculous, but Effy smiles in a sinister way when she is in these positions]**

"What are you doing here?" JJ asks me.

"I need to get away from some things," I tell him. Effy nods.

"I know how that feels. So what happened?" she asks me, leaning closer into me.

"Just some stupid shit. I would rather not talk about it," she nods and takes out some stuff in a bag and tastes it with her finger. The rest of the group does the same, accept JJ.

"I can't have any," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I go crazy," he says.

"Ya he goes mad," one of the dudes say. He was the one who thought I was a virgin. I mean, I am but he's a douche. I roll my eyes and grab the bag. I do the same as they did. About three hours later, we are all in Freddie's shed.

"This is pretty cool," I tell him, looking around.

"Thanks," he says back to me. Effy sits in a chair and Cook goes over to her and sits by her. I tell she is annoyed. I'm not really sure what's going on there.

"So this is lame. Who wants to go home with me?" Cook asks, looking at Effy and me. I roll my eyes. JJ scoots closer to me and holds my hand.

"Shut up, Cook," JJ says, defending my honor. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever! What about you Eff? You want to take a spin with me?" he asks her. She rolls her eyes.

"I would never do that in a million years," she says. He scoffs.

"Come on, take one with Cookie," he says, smiling. She rolls her eyes.

"Shut up," she says.

"Fine, then leave. If you're not going to give me anything, leave," he says. She looks at Freddie and he doesn't say anything. She looks at me.

"Why don't you leave?" I ask Cook.

"Because if I leave, the party will be over. Why don't you come home with me?" he asks me. I roll my eyes at him. This time, JJ doesn't say anything.

"Leave me alone," I tell him.

"Fine then. You leave," Cook says. I look over at JJ. He looks down.

"I think that will be best, actually. Your mum will be wondering where you are," he says. Is he kicking me out again?

"Fine but I'm not giving you anymore chances," I tell him, getting up.

"Robyn, why are you even here? You don't belong with these types of people," I scoff at JJ.

"At least I'm not a psycho," I tell him, slamming the door shut. It's two in the morning and I have no idea how to get home. Also, it's raining. Perfect.

I walk out of Freddie's garden and into the street. I walk past a playground and I go over to a swing and sit down. I hear cars pass me. I see an abandoned doll on the ground. I pick it up and touch the doll's hair. It's full of tangles and the dress is torn. I hug the doll and start to sob. Then, I get up and walk home.

I get home at about six in the morning. I open the door and see my mum and Fabian sitting down on the couch, looking worried. I slam the door shut and they look over at me. I place the doll on the ground and walk over to them. They get up off the couch and hug me. I push them off.

"We were worried sick! Where were you?" my mum asks me.

"Out with JJ and his friends," I tell her. She closes her eyes.

"I thought… I thought something happened to you. Tell me where you are going to go next time!" she scolds me. I shrug my shoulders and walk upstairs. I see Sarah walk out of her room.

"Hi," she tells me. I wave at her.

"Michael comes home today," she tells me. I nod and head for my door. She stops me.

"You need to make an effort for him today. No bitchiness, got it?" she orders. Did she just call me a bitch?

"Excuse me?" I yell at her.

"You've been a bitch to everyone lately and it needs to stop! I know you're angry but that's not enough of an excuse! Stop acting like some premature bitch and be responsible," she orders.

"You have no idea what I'm going through! Everyone that I thought loved me lied to me," I tell her, defending myself.

"I never lied to you so stop feeling sorry for yourself," I push her away and slam my bedroom door closed. I run to my bathroom. I stop in front of the mirror. I look at myself and I see flaws. I am a terrible person. Why am I even here? I should just die. Everyone would be happier. I scream as I punch the mirror, shattering the glass everywhere. I throw everything off the counters and I go in my room and destroy everything. I break every snow globe and picture of myself and my 'family.' I go in my bathroom and take out some pills. I try to get the cap off but it won't budge.

"COME ON!" I scream as I try to rip the cap off. Sarah comes in and wrestles the bottle from my hand. My mum comes up restricts me. I see Fabian calling an ambulance.

Sarah's POV:

I feel terrible. I screamed at her that she was a bitch. She told me that she was unhappy but all I did was dismiss it. I am a terrible sister. The guiltiness is slowly eating me away. I can't handle this. I can't handle this feeling. I deserve it, which makes it even worse. Why am I such a bitch to everyone? No one knows what I said and I'm not sure whether I will tell them or not. If I tell them, they'll blame me for not doing anything. If I don't tell them, they'll be confused why she did it. Well, not that confused, but they'll be confused why she didn't come to me or anyone. But she did. She told me what was wrong and I ignored her. I am so conflicted! Oh crap, Michael comes home today. Funny, when one Rutter kid comes home, another one ends up in the hospital, for the same reason. Our family is so messed up.

Michael's POV:

I am coming home today. Am I happy? Not sure. I will be glad to see Connor but I know that things will be different. I tried to kill myself in front of him! I just don't know how to handle things anymore. I feel so alone, even though people are all around me. I feel guilty that I did that to my family and Connor. Especially Connor. All he wanted to do was help me, but I don't want any help. I wish I did die but at the same time, I'm glad that it didn't work. I wonder how my family has been taking things. I haven't seen them in a while, besides occasionally my mum since I've been in here. I didn't want any of them to come in here to see me like this. I hope they are all right. I check the clock on my left. It says 7:00 am. I go home at noon. I just want to leave so I can see everyone. I lay down on my bed and re-think everything. A million scenarios flash through my head. My thoughts are interrupted by a group of doctors coming in with a gurnie running into the room. I look up to see Robyn laying down, unconscious. What did she do? Fear runs through my body and I go limb. I can't think straight. Did she? Why would she? Oh god, what did she do?

**Okay, so I made Michael not come home in this chapter but next chapter he will. Sorry it's all about Robyn. I swear I will include more characters in the upcoming chapters. So ya. Sorry I haven't updated! I will try to do it more. Twice a week or so. Sorry! I feel so bad but I am writing two other stories so it's kind of hard! Anyways, have a nice day! Oh and please review! If I don't get at least one review on this chapter, I will stop writing! So please review! And sorry for the ultimatum but I am really annoyed that that many people read this story and I only have 4 reviews 3 from the same person... So please review! If I get more reviews, I will update more!**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	7. Michael

**House of Anubis The Next Generation Chapter 7- Michael**

**Hi! I am so, so sorry for not updating! My laptop broke and I just got it back. Anyways, I am going to change the chapters. Each chapter will be one character and what they are going through. Last chapter was Robyn and this is Michael. Each chapter will include one POV- their own.**

**Michael's POV:**

I look at Robyn and am immediately scared. I ask the doctor what happened.

"Suicide attempt," she says. What? But… but, she's my sister! I know now what it must have been like when I tried. I see my mum come in.

"Hi sweetie. So, do you want to know what happened?" she asked me, referring back to Robyn.

"Ya, why would she… do what I tried?" I ask, my breath shaky. My mum sits down.

"Well, she found out something that I never really wanted her to know. Your father isn't her biological father. Fabian isn't her real dad,"

"Did you have an affair? Does he know? You two aren't splitting up, are you?"

"No, no, he knows. I was dating someone when Fabian and I were on a break and I ended up pregnant and when I told him, he cheated on me. So Fabian volunteered to help me. Then we had Sarah and then you," she explains. Wow. And I thought my life was messed up. That reminds me. Connor.

"Is Connor okay?"

"He misses you," I feel regret. That must have scared him so much.

"I miss him too," I have been dreading the day that I would see him again. I don't know how he's going to react.

"Do you want to see him now? You know, before you get discharged?" I shake my head.

"I think he really needs to see you, honey," I shake my head once more.

"Michael. I don't understand you. You used to be so quiet and then Connor showed up and that was the first time that I heard you laugh. Then you do this," she starts to cry.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you wouldn't care," she stares at me.

"People love you more than you would ever imagine, Michael. I love you so much. Why would you think that I wouldn't care?" I shrug, not wanting my feelings to come out.

"It's just… it's just that you only pay attention to Sarah and Robyn. It was never me. I know you only wanted two kids and I felt left out. It wasn't just you, though. I stopped talking because, well, I started to you know, like boys. I felt like a freak and I just couldn't take it. I wanted to disappear. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you," I can't believe I just admitted that.

"I love you. I would never intentionally mean for you to feel that way. I'm so sorry, Michael. I am so sorry," she hugs me. I hug her back. I watch her leave the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why did I do this? Why did I have to make everyone miserable? Because you're a selfish freak. Just go die' I think. I want to make the thoughts disappear but they are kept in my head. If I died, I wouldn't be able to see Connor. I think… I think I love him. But he would never love me back. Why would someone as great as him be with someone, well, like me? These thoughts, I can't stop thinking them. I know thinking these things is what got me in this mess in the first place but I can't help it. I can't help feeling unwanted, unloved. Like I want to die in a hole and never come out. I know there's a light shining above me but I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready. And that's why I can't ever love Connor. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to leave my hole. I'm content. Well, am I? I can't stop feeling this way, it's driving me crazy.

Later, the nurse says it's time for me to go. I get out of my bed and I walk grab my suitcase, containing all the unopened letters that my mum gave me from Connor. I didn't want to open them, I was afraid what it would say. I see that Connor isn't here, I'm glad. I quietly thank my mum for not letting him come here. But he's probably back home. I don't want to see him. He'll want to take me into the light but I like the dark. I don't want to come out. I mean, I want to see him to see how he's doing but I don't really want to see him at the same time. He'll want to fix me. I don't need fixing.

We get in the car and I put my headphones in. I listen to Endlessly by Green River Ordinance and close my eyes. What seems like two seconds, we arrive at my house. My mum takes my suitcase out and I stay in the car.

"Honey? Are you coming out?" she asks me. I bite my lip and open the car door, wind rustling through my black hair. I walk to the front steps and I walk away and head towards the street.

"Michael? Where are you going?" she runs after me. I sit on the curb and put my head in my hands.

"I'm not ready to see them," I say quietly.

"Michael, they need you. You need them. Please, Michael," she tries to tell me. I sigh and get up and open the door to find Sarah, my dad, and Connor standing in the front hall, smiling to see me. Well, my dad and Sarah are smiling. Connor looks down at his shoes. I hug my dad and Sarah and then they leave so I could talk to Connor. We stand in awkward silence for what seems like forever till he speaks up.

"Hi," he whispers. He looks up at me with his stupid big blue eyes. I run to him and hug him tightly.

"I missed you," I tell him. He hugs me back and nuzzles his head in my shoulder.

"I was going crazy not seeing you, Michael. Did you read my letters?" I feel guilty not reading them.

"Um, no. I was afraid that you would hate me," he looks up at me and smiles.

"Michael, I would never hate you. You're my whole world," he whispers. I kiss him and then hug him tightly again.

"Why wouldn't you let me see you?" Connor asks me. This is the moment I've been dreading.

"Um, um… I felt bad. I felt guilty that I would let you see me that way," I confess, me leaning back so we aren't touching anymore.

"Please don't do it again, Michael. You have to promise me that you won't cut or try anything like that again, ever again. Okay?" no cutting? What if I'm so miserable that I want to do it? Once you start, you can't stop. It was torture being in that hospital. I wanted to cut so badly but they wouldn't let me, obviously. Sure, I won't try again, but seriously, no cutting?

"Michael? Do you promise me that?" he asks again, staring into my eyes. I walk past him and run upstairs. I slam my bedroom door and sink in my bed. They probably took all my blades. Also my scissors. I start to cry in my pillow and I hear someone come in. I don't look up.

"Michael? Are you okay?" I hear Sarah ask. I look up at her.

"Not really. I think I'm depressed," I confess. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Michael. Please believe that," I shake my head.

"How would you know that? You're miss perfect. You never do anything wrong. Everyone loves you," I'm jealous of her. She's so perfect, nothing wrong ever happens if she's in charge. Sarah looks down and bites her lip.

"Not everyone loves me," I scoff at her words.

"Please, who wouldn't love you?" I see her start tearing up. She looks at me.

"Have you ever thought how I feel about you and Robyn hurting yourselves? I feel like it's my fault. Not to mention that I don't have any friends, the guy that I liked only asked me out for laughs, and Mum and Dad barely notice me all because of you and Robyn. They don't even say good morning to me, not even a hello. I know that you're hurting, but you're not the only one so stop throwing a pity party for yourself," Sarah snaps at me. I feel bad, I didn't know that she was feeling useless.

"Sarah…" I start, not finishing my thoughts.

"We have a depression problem in our family. It's genetic, you know. We can't help feeling this way," **[this is actually a true thing, my family has it. Also anger problems, but I'm like Sarah, I keep everything to myself and it's not that serious as it is with my other siblings]**.

"I didn't know that. I thought that our family is crazy or whatever," I chuckle slightly. Sarah continues to stare at the ground.

"Does it hurt?" she asks, indicating to my wrist. Oh, god, please no.

"Sarah don't," I warn her. Sure, I'm okay with me doing it because I deserve it, but she shouldn't. I don't want to see her get hurt.

"I'm just curious, that's all," she says, defensive. I roll my eyes. Bullshit.

"Sarah, if you even touch a knife, I will kill you," I tell her.

"It's just, a lot of people do it and they seem like it reveals their pain, and-"

"Sarah, don't! You're better than this," I interrupt her.

"Fine, I won't. How will this pain go away?" she asks.

"Well, maybe pills. You know, antidepressants, or something," I suggest. My mum is thinking about putting me on them.

"Maybe. I'm going to go now," she says, walking away.

"Sarah?" she looks back at me.

"Ya?" she stares into my eyes. She looks so put together, so normal. I would have never guessed that she is depressed.

"I'm going to check your wrist tomorrow and if I see one scar, I will tell mum and dad," I warn her. She just nods and leaves the room. I lay back on my bed and I look at my wrist. All the scars. They represent all the mean comments, all the mean remarks, everything bad in my life. I remember that I left Connor. I wonder why he isn't up here. I walk downstairs and I can't see him in the hall or the living room. I go into the kitchen and I see Mum baking cookies.

"Hi, Mum. Where's Connor?" I ask her.

"Didn't he tell you? He left. I think he went back to his house," why didn't he tell me? Why would he leave me? Maybe he hates me. I walk out the front door and go to his house and knock on the door. I see his mum open the door. She looks like a wreck. Her makeup is smeared and her hair looks like it hasn't been washed or brushed for a few days. I smell alcohol on her breath.

"Oh, Michael! Connor's upstairs," she tells me, pointing up the stairs. I wonder how Connor's siblings are. Have they really been living with this wreck for this long? Where is his dad? I walk upstairs and knock on his door and there he is, sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Can I come in?" I ask him timidly. He looks startled and then he nods. I walk in and sit on the edge of his bed.

"So what do you want?" he asks me coldly. What did I do?

"Um, I was wondering where you were. You never told me where you were going," I scold him. He rolls his eyes.

"Like you care. You didn't read my letters, you didn't let me see you in the hospital, and you refuse to let me help you. You don't care about me, I get that now. So you can pretty much just fuck off now," he yells, going back to his book. I slap the book out of his hands and he looks up at me, annoyed.

"I didn't want to see you because I thought you hated me for what I did. Do you really think I like feeling this way? Do you think I like feeling like shit every single day? Do you even know what I'm going through right now?" he bunches his fists at my words.

"No! I don't! Tell me! Tell me what the hell is going through your head because I have no idea! One day we're in love and then you completely just fuck off and go kill yourself! Do you have any fucking idea how that makes me feel? Do you? My boyfriend wanted to kill himself! Right in front of me! Who the fuck do you think you are? Are you the only fucking person with feelings? Am I not allowed to feel? My parents are fucking splitting up and you don't even care. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I fucking hate you! You broke my heart, Michael. And you don't even care," I slap him when he finishes. I instantly regret that because of what happened with his dad. He looks at me and then he throws the book on the ground and leaves the room, slamming the door right behind him. I run after him and knock into his big brother, Louie.

"Oh hey, sorry, Michael. Hey, are you okay?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" he asks sincerely.

"I pretty much fucked up my relationship with Connor. He hates me," he looks at me confused.

"Relationship? You two are together? He's gay? What?" seriously? Where the fuck has he been? I roll my eyes and walk past him. I see Connor's mom lying on the couch sleeping, with a cigarette in her right hand and a bottle of vodka in her left. I look sadly at her and then run out of the house to look for Connor.

I can't see him anywhere. I then hear something drop and I see Connor in my window, throwing things. I run into my house and head upstairs to my room. I see him dropping little pieces of paper out the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him. He ignores me and continues to drop the pieces. I take the scissors from him and he sits down on the ground angrily. He looks down and pouts.

"Connor, I'm sorry. I… I'm really sorry," I apologize, sitting down right next to him. He looks the other way and I see a tear trickling down his cheek.

"You broke my heart, Michael," he says quietly. I mentally slap myself for making him cry.

"Connor, I didn't know. Also, your brother doesn't know that we're together," I add, trying to make the situation lighter.

"We aren't together," what?

"Connor-"

"No! I'm done with this! I'm done with you-" I interrupt him by kissing him deeply. When we pull apart, he gets up but I grab his wrist and pull him back down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Connor. I… I love you," I whisper. He looks down.

"I don't want you to hurt me again," he whispers back.

"I promise I will never do that again. Please, give me another chance," I plead. He nods and kisses me in response.

**How'd you like it? Michael and Connor are together again and they are seriously my favorite couple. That's why I've been putting all the attention on them, sorry! I'll add more characters. There will be a love triangle with an OTP, only if you give me ideas. I'm looking for a sixteen year old girl, please! Give me her name, ethnicity, her face claim, her personality, and other things! Thank you! Please review! Again, sorry for making you wait so long!  
**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth... Whovian2525**


	8. Sarah

**Hi! Okay so this chapter is Sarah's POV. I hope you enjoy and sorry if it sucks! Oh and I changed the face claim on Michael, I found a better one: Colin Ford- I have no idea who that is but he's cute so, ya. He's not fourteen but for this story, I'm going to make him fourteen.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I walk out in the rare sun and feel it on my skin. I am way too pale for my own good. I see Louie walk out of his house and start walking in my direction. It's been a long time since he told me that I was just an immature girl who wasn't good enough. What a self-esteem boost. So kind of him to say those things. He puts his hand through his curls and I feel myself melting. No, I can't have a crush on him, he's a jerk. I don't like jerks. He walks up to me and I feel myself squealing inside.

"Um, hi Sarah," he says to me. I nod, still angry at him.

"Listen, I didn't mean any of those things that I said a few days back. My parents are splitting up and I don't even know where my dad is, so I'm sorry," all I do is just nod. That doesn't take back what he said.

"Sarah? Are we okay?" he asks me, trying to stare into my eyes, but I keep looking away from him. If I let him look in my eyes, he might find out how I feel. I can't let anybody know how I feel, it just won't work. If people know how I feel, people will get hurt. I don't want people to get hurt. Louie sighs and walks away, gripping onto his backpack. I refuse to show how I feel. I fix my hair from the slight breeze and I walk on the bus, only to find that there's no seat to sit in. Connor and Michael aren't here but the bus is still here. I walk towards one group since there's is covered by the backpack, but she just sneers and says, "What a freak. Get away from here you skank," wow, that was nice. I roll my eyes and the bus driver looks at me annoyed.

"Sit down," he barks at me. I continue to stand there like an idiot, even though everyone's looking at me.

"Um, um," I start to say.

"Um, um, what? We have a tight schedule. Sit down!" he screams. I sigh and walk off the bus, noticing a glance from Louie. The bus leaves and now I have to walk to school. Lovely.

I start to notice that the little area I live in is lovely and just like a cliche neighborhood. The wind with the sun is perfect, making a little breeze making the leaves in the tree brush past each other. A leaf falls down right in front of me and I pick it up, examining the details. It's soft but hard, almost like you don't know what it's made of. But the outside is soft and a bit of pink.

"It's just like you," I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see Louie examining the leaf with me.

"And how exactly is that true?" I ask him, even though I know what he's going to say.

"It's hard on the inside but soft on the outside. I can't figure you out, Sarah. I always thought of you like this sweet girl that does everything perfect. But you're not that, huh? You have this hard exterior, making you not show your feelings even though you have many that you would love to show," I stare in disbelief at him.

"How did you know that?" he smirks and looks down.

"It's noticeable by every move you make. It's also in your eyes. I see it every time I look at you. You don't fool me," he smiles. I walk away from him in response. I feel him grab me back.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," I bite my lip and shrug.

"It's okay," I say, almost in a whisper.

"No it's not. Tell me what you're thinking about," I shake my head.

"Come on, please," he pleads. I sigh, giving in.

"My life is shit and you don't see me freaking out on you. I was just trying to help. Don't be so unconsiderate," I say, calmly. He blinks his eyes, almost like it's a shock.

"Well, firstly, I didn't want your help, and second, why is your life shit? You look like a perfect girl. Nothing wrong with you," he says, testing me. He's only trying to get me to spill all my secrets. I won't let that happen.

"Go fuck off," I tell him, walking away. I've never really cussed before but I was really annoyed. He can't just tell me to fuck off then not expect me to do the same thing to him. Why is he trying so hard? Is he just making fun of me? What the hell is up with him?

"Sarah, I'm sorry!" I hear Louie yell. I change my fast pace into a run, sprinting away from him. I run past everything, through the trees and I remember that I don't really know the way to school, I'm so used to using the bus. I find myself in this small forest but is covered with trees. I feel like this is a horror story and a man with a hook is going to come out of the shadows. Okay, that thought didn't make anything better. I hear Louie's voice behind me. How the hell did he find me? I dart past the trees and try to run the best I can, but it doesn't do much.

"Sarah? This isn't the way to school!" I hear his voice behind me. I decide to give in since he knows the way and I don't want to be late. I sit down on the ground.

"No shit, Sherlock," I cuss again. I don't really care anymore, I just want to get to school. He finds me and sits down next to me.

"Well, this is cozy," he remarks, pointing to the large trees right by us. I roll my eyes.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask him.

"Why did you run away?" I roll my eyes at his question. Because he's a jerk, that's why. Because he's messing with my head. I want to say those things but no words come out. It's hard. I can't speak right. Well, when it comes to my feelings. I don't know what's wrong with me. The words are in my head but I can't find myself to speak.

"Sarah?" he asks me, his voice getting softer. I feel tears in my eyes and I blink them back. Just thinking of what I'm going to say is making me tear up. I think if I say something, I won't stop crying. I don't want to open my mouth, but at the same time, I want to say what I feel. I feel a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Sarah, are you okay?" he asks me again, noticing the tear.

"I… um…" I start, my voice shaky. I can't cry, I can't cry.

"Sarah, are you okay?" he repeats. I nod and I see his face get soft.

"I… I have to get to school," I sigh, abandoning my thoughts. I hear Louie sigh and he helps me up. I wipe the tear and I fix my dress. He takes his hand out for me but I shake my head, indicating a no. He leads me out of the little forest as I clutch onto my bag. We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to school, we notice that first period already ended. How long were we there? I'd probably get a lecture from my parents. This morning basically went like this:

I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast and my parents were cooking breakfast like they usually do and I saw Connor and Michael at the table, being all couply. Isn't six in the morning too early for couply stuff? Anyways, I sit at the table and say hello to my parents but they totally ignore me and start to talk about work. Nothing big, the usual, they don't even say hello, but then my dad says that he's going to work, and he trips me with his shoe. I know he didn't mean it, but still, he tripped me. I fell on the ground and no one even blinks in surprise. It's like I didn't just trip. I just got up and said goodbye to everyone then I left. So that was breakfast. The thing that upsets me most is that tomorrow's my birthday. No one even said a thing. Maybe they're being mean to me on purpose, maybe they're throwing me a surprise birthday party! Afterall, I am turning sixteen.

After science, I head to my locker to get my lunch. A girl knocks into me, making me fall. Instead of saying sorry, she laughs and continues to walk away with her friend. Well, that's just lovely. I pick myself back up and grab my lunch and go into the lunchroom. I've usually sat with Robyn but she's not here. I see her boyfriend sitting down, calling someone. I go over to him. He looks frustrated.

"Hi JJ," I say, sitting down. He looks up.

"Um, and you are…?" he asks me. Seriously?

"I'm Robyn's sister," I tell him. His face lights up.

"Where is she?" oh crap, he doesn't know. Should I tell him? I don't want to do that but I know I have to.

"She's in the hospital," I start.

"What happened?" his eyes go wide.

"She… she tried to, well, kill herself," those words are so weird to me. JJ starts to hyperventilate.

"Oh, god, oh crap. Shit! It's all my fault, I should've, I should've… Oh god! I'm a complete idiot! A stupid, inconsiderate, no good shitbag…" he starts to say. What the hell?

"JJ, calm down, she's fine," I start to say. He continues to freak out.

"JJ!" I yell. I slap him and he calms down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normal. I'm weird. I have Asperger's Syndrome," he adds. Oh. Wow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I start. He seems so normal.

"No, it's okay. I take a lot of pills and they calm me down, but not all the time," I nod. He gets up to leave.

"Oh and tell Robyn I'm sorry," he adds before walking away. I wonder what happened? Soon enough, lunch is over.

When I get home, I see my mum gardening.

"Hi mum," I say, standing right next to her. She doesn't seem to hear me. She just continues to tend to the flower beds. I sigh and walk into the house to find Connor and Michael watching television. I say hi but they also don't respond. I trudge upstairs to my room and on the way, I spot Robyn's room. I walk in and see that the room is a mess, with broken snow globes and pictures everywhere. I walk in, sitting on her messy bed. She's been through so much and I know that my parents are going through so much, since that two of their kids tried to commit suicide, but I'm still here. I'm still one of their kids. I go downstairs and hear my mum talking on the other line.

"No, this must be a mistake. You said that she would be able to come home today! Fine," I hear my mum say. She must be talking to the hospital about Robyn.

"I guess she can come home tomorrow. That'll be perfect," she agrees. Robyn's coming home on my birthday? My mum hangs up and then calls someone else.

"Hi Fabian. Robyn's coming home tomorrow. We can throw her a welcome home party. I know, I wanted her home too but tomorrow is just as good. I love you, see you later," she hangs up. I guess she really did forget. She walks past me in a breeze and heads upstairs, probably going to clean Robyn's room. I go sit down with Connor and Michael to watch tv and they are seriously so cute together. They are cuddling now, actually. I start to reach to grab the remote when my dad walks in and says hi to Connor and Michael. Notice just Connor and Michael. Did I do something? Is that why they're ignoring me? I walk past him and slam the door behind me. I sit down on the curb and breath in and out.

"Sarah?" I hear Louie's voice say. I look up and see him hovering over me.

"Oh, hi," I say. He sits down next to me.

"Hi. Why are you outside?" he asks me. I bite my lip.

"Um, just getting some fresh air," I respond.

"Sarah, it's raining," he points out.

"Then why are you sitting down next to me? You're going to get soaked, like me," I argue.

"I'm already soaked. Come on, go inside," he laughs.

"I don't want to," I whisper.

"Why not?" this question haunts me. This question means that I have to talk about my feelings. I don't want to talk about my feelings.

"How's your parents doing?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"Um, I don't know where my dad is and my mum is a wreck. How's Connor?" he asks, giving up on the matter at hand.

"He's doing better, now that Michael is okay. They're a really cute couple," I tell him, smiling.

"I didn't actually know that they were dating," what? I laugh at this remark.

"How did you not know? PDA is a serious issue for them. They kiss whenever they can," I laugh again.

"Well, I barely see them. Did Connor even go to school at all?" I nod.

"He did one day but then he got suspended,"

"For what?"

"He beat up a kid who made fun of Michael," I smile again.

"Oh," that's all he says. We sit in silence for another minute or two when my mum comes out.

"Oh, hello, Louie," she says. What? She notices Louie but not me?

"Hello," he smiles.

"What are you doing standing in the rain? You'll get sick," she scolds him.

"I'll be careful," he smiles again.

"Well, I have to go, I'm buying party supplies for Robyn. She's coming home tomorrow. Well, take care Louie," she says, walking past me like I'm not even there. Sadly, Louie notices this. We watch my mum leave and then Louie speaks.

"So how are you with Robyn coming home?" he asks me. I shrug.

"Sarah, are you okay? Your mum barely even noticed you," he points out. Thank god it's raining because I'm crying right now. I bite my lip to not make a sound.

"Sarah, talk to me. Why do you not like to talk about your feelings?" I shrug again.

"I need to go," I say, getting up. He doesn't say my name, he doesn't try to stop me. For some reason, this hurts me.

The next morning, I come downstairs to see the room covered with streamers and a welcome home sign. I sigh and leave the house without eating anything. Michael and Connor are coming to school today so that means that I have to walk again, without any seats. Remembering the way that Louie walked with me to school yesterday, I remember the way. I arrive at school on time, enough time for me to go to my locker. I see Louie standing by it. When I reach it he smiles.

"Hi, Sarah," he says. I muster all I can and give him a small smile in return. He frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I shake my head.

"Okay…anyways, how are you?" he asks me.

"I'm fine," I lie again.

"Sarah, stop lying. What's wrong?" he asks me. I sigh and shut my locker close.

"It's nothing, really. I'm seriously fine," I lie again.

"Sarah, I know something's up. What's wrong?" he asks again. Why does he keep on asking me?

"Why do you even care?" I snap at him.

"Because I-" he starts but gets interrupted by a group of guys.

"Hey! What are you doing down here? Come on, we don't need to spend some time with lowly freshman. Especially little sluts like her," one of them says. I close my eyes and and start to walk away. I look back and Louie is laughing with the others about me. I should've known. He's just a jerk. I try my hardest not to cry. I walk in the bathroom and sit down in a stall and cry. I just cry. It's silent, though. I don't want anybody to know that I cry. I need to act normal, like I'm not hurting inside.

At lunch, I see JJ isn't there. I sigh and see Louie sitting with those jerks. I walk out of the lunchroom and find an empty janitor's closet and sit down. I take out the cupcake that I bought at the line previously and I grab the battery operated candle that I found in the back of the kitchen cabinet and put it in the candle. I turn it on and sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to me," I sing, crying. Then I 'blow out' the candle and throw it back in the bag.

"Happy birthday," I hear someone's voice say. I look up and see Louie standing there. I wipe my eyes.

"Oh hi," I say, putting the cupcake to the side. Then I remember what he did earlier. I should be mad at him. Wait, why would I be mad at him? He didn't do anything. Besides being a jerk.

"I didn't know it was your birthday today. Why are you sitting in the janitor's closet? Alone?" he asks.

"No one would sit with me, so here I am," I say quietly. Louie sits down next to me.

"I would've sat with you," I scoff at his words.

"You would just make fun of me. Besides, why are you conversing with me now? Don't I ruin your street-cred?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry," he starts. I shake my head, knowing that I've already said too much. I stand up and walk away. When I start to make my way towards my locker, Louie's friends stop me.

"Where are you going?" one of them asks. I try to walk past him but they grab my arm and push me on the ground.

"I said, where are you going?" he asks again.

"To… to… my locker," I stutter.

"Leave her alone," I hear Louie's voice say. I see Louie pick me up. The guy laughs.

"We were just playing around. Why do you care?" the guy tests Louie.

"I… I don't," the words escape his mouth and punch me in the face. I walk past the guys and run away, out of the building and to my house. I see my mum sitting in the garden, reading a book. I run past her and go up to my room. I grab a bag and put some clothes in it, some money, my phone, and go into the bathroom to see if I need anything. I see a blade in the cabinet behind some towels. I grab it and slide it over my wrist. Blood rushes out but it doesn't hurt. I take it and put it in the bag, cleaning up my wrist. I go to the kitchen and grab some food for the travel. I then go outside, past my mum and start to walk away to nowhere.

**I'm not sure if I'll continue her POV for the next chapter but next chapter, Robyn comes home, and Sarah ran away! I kind of put a bit of myself in Sarah. My family has a genetic depression problem, I have trouble to talk about my feelings, and I also have an anxiety problem. I wanted to write all these problems because if you make fun of someone, you might be hurting them more than you think. People are going through so much that you don't even know and one single mean comment can trigger someone and they will do something unexpected. Don't be the cause of that. Bullying is a serious problem and you're a coward if you do it. Bullies are just cowards that can't cope with their own problems. Anyways, I still need an OC! A girl, sixteen, and you will tell me her face claim, her personality, her ethnicity, her name, some background knowledge about her family and stuff. All realistic please! No fantasy! Oh and maybe she can be from America ;)**

**Have a great day!**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


	9. Louie

**House of Anubis- The Next Generation Chapter 9: Louie**

**Hi! Last chapter, Sarah ran away. Enjoy this one! Sorry if it sucks! Oh and important info in the end about the new character! I need ideas! The info is at the end.**

**Louie's POV:**

I watch Sarah run down the hall. I want to follow her but the guys would rip on me. I need them, I need to have friends or I'm not really living at all. Sure, they're jerks, but their still popular. I don't want to get bullied. I don't need that. But I do really like her. I think I just lost her forever. I couldn't just say that I do care about her! The guys would make fun of me. I don't think Sarah is worth that. No, she isn't. No one is worth that.

After school, I go to her house. I see Robyn answer the door.

"Hi, Louie, right?" she asks. She looks tired. She must have just come back from the hospital.

"Ya, Connor's big brother. I'm actually looking for Sarah," I say. She looks confused.

"I thought she was at school," I shake my head.

"We've been out for a bit actually. Is she not here?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, she's not. Do you want to come up and wait for her? She might be coming soon," she points upstairs. I nod and go into the house.

"Hey, do you want anything from the kitchen?" she asks, leading me to the kitchen. I ask for water and I look at the dining room. It's covered in streamers saying welcome home. No happy birthday.

"No happy birthday signs?" I ask Robyn. She looks confused. Wait, do they not know? No, that's crazy, they wouldn't just forget. Maybe Sarah was just making it up. She did look miserable though.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asks.

"It's Sarah's birthday today," I say. Robyn's eyes go wide.

"Oh shit, you're right. I wonder if Mum knows," right then, their mum comes into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Oh hi, Louie," she says. Robyn faces her mother.

"It's Sarah's birthday today," she says.

"No it isn't. Besides, she's not here. She's at a camp thing," she says, dismissing us off with a wave.

"Mum, Sarah didn't get into that. Have you not noticed her at all?" Robyn confronts. Their mother looks at us with wide eyes.

"What day is it?" she asks.

"The fifth of april," I say. Their mum sits down in a chair and puts her head in her hands.

"I thought she was gone. I never even noticed her," she cries out. Right then, Connor and Michael come into the kitchen.

"You promised me you wouldn't!" Connor screams at Michael.

"I didn't! I didn't even know where it was," Michael argues back. Connor rolls his eyes.

"What's going on?" Robyn asks.

"Michael's cutting again," Connor says. God, what a dysfunctional family. Then again, I have one too.

"No I'm not! I swear, I don't have any idea where the blade is. Check my wrists," Michael says. Connor checks and then looks at Robyn.

"Did you start?" he asks her. Robyn shakes her head.

"No, I swear I didn't. I just got home a few hours ago. If neither of Michael or I did it, do you think Sarah would-"

"No she wouldn't. She's perfect," their mum says.

"Actually, she told me that she's depressed. She wanted to try," Michael says, looking down. What? I just felt like someone punched me in the face. I had no idea. I knew she was unhappy, but I didn't know it was that serious.

"Where is she?" their mum asks, scared.

"I never did check her room," Robyn confesses. I run upstairs first, slamming her bedroom door open. I see nothing but I do see a note on her bed. I pick it up and open it. It says:

I probably shouldn't have wrote this, but I did. I'm not going to kill myself but I think I'm going to go away for a few days. I don't know where I'm going to go but I just wanted to let you know. Don't try to contact me, not that you would. I know none of you care about me and that's fine. I don't really care about myself. If something happens, I just want to let you know that I love you all. Well, despite how you feel about me. Bye.  
-Sarah

I feel tears coming in my eyes and I blink them back. I give the note to her mum first. She drops the note and goes to her room, probably to call the police. Robyn reads it next and I sit on her bed.

"Why are you here?" Connor asks me, noticing my presence.

"It's partly my fault that she left. I told her that I didn't care about her. I messed with her head. But the truth is, I really like her, and that's what scares me. Everyone has left me and I don't want that to happen again," I confess. Connor goes over to me.

"Not everyone left you," I shake my head at his words.

"I don't know where dad is, Mum is a drunk mess, you've gone to live here, Cat is living with Cece, and I'm there, all alone. Have you guys even cared? I'm still there, taking care of Mum and you don't even care. Then I saw Sarah. She's beautiful. But then I had to fuck with her head and now she's gone," I say, clutching onto the sheets. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care.

"Louie, calm down," I hear a voice say. I get up from the bed and throw things away. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. They don't care. STOP! THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE!

"THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T FUCKING CARE!" I scream. I run downstairs and into my house. I see Cat standing in the kitchen.

"Louie, are you okay?" THEY DON'T CARE. THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE! I start to throw things from the kitchen on the ground, revealing a screaming Cat. I throw plates, cups, bowls, forks, everything. I get a knife from the drawer and I throw it across the room.

"THEY DON'T CARE! THEY DON'T CARE!" I scream, waking up my mum.

"What the hell is going on? Louie," she whispers, pointing to the mess I made. Cat restricts me and hugs me.

"Louie, calm down," she cries out. I see blood coming from my hands and arms, noticing that I was cutting myself. They don't care. They just don't care.

"But you don't care. You don't care about me," I cry out.

"I care, Louie," Cat says. I notice that Mum has already left, probably to get another wine glass.

"If you cared, you would be here,"

"I am here,"

"Not just now. Always. Mum and Dad wouldn't have split up and none of this would have ever happened. I would be with Sarah," I muster out.

"You like- nevermind. You have to stop thinking of what might've happened, or else you're not really living at all," we spend some time like this for a long time until I get up and wipe my eyes from crying. I walk away, and call Sarah. No answer. I call again. No answer. I call again. No answer. I call again, an answer.

"Sarah!" I announce.

"Please help me. I don't know where I am and one guy already tried… please help me," she says. Oh god.

"Sarah, are there any signs around?" I ask her.

"Ya one says McIntire,"

"I know where that is," I yell. I grab the car keys and text Connor to tell him that I'm picking her up.

Forty minutes later, I see Sarah, her clothes torn and her makeup smeared from the rain. She sees me and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much," she cries out. I lead her into the car and we sit in silence.

"Why'd you leave?" I ask her. She bites her lip in an adorable way. I just want to kiss her but I know that I can't.

"I thought no one would notice," she whispers.

"I like you, Sarah," I say, stopping the car. She looks at me.

"I thought you didn't care about me," she wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I lied," I confess.

"Why'd you tell those guys that you didn't?"

"I don't want to get ripped on. I don't want to get bullied,"

"You think I like getting bullied? You think I like to feel worthless?" she yells.

"I'm a jerk, I know. Please, I really like you," I say, leaning towards her to kiss her. She turns her head.

"Just drive. So you saw my note?" she asks.

"Um, ya. So did your mum and sister," I say. She looks down.

"They probably laughed,"

"They're worried about you. Can I see your wrist?" I ask her, remembering the blade issue. She gives me her left wrist. She pulls the right one to her side but I grab and I see a bunch of scars. My heart breaks.

"Sarah," I say, trying my hardest not to cry. I don't like seeing her get hurt.

"I can't help it. I feel like shit every single day. I'm depressed, it's genetic. It runs in the family and there's nothing I can do about it," she whispers.

"Please don't cut again, Sarah," I demand.

"I just wanted to see if it hurt and it didn't," she confesses, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then don't do it again," she nods. At least she's not being stubborn. We get out of the car and I lead her towards the house. I stop her.

"You didn't get raped did you?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"No, I ran away," I nod and hug her.

"I like you so much, it's crazy. It made me crazy," I whisper in her ear. She pulls away and we go into her house. She gets trampled with hugs that she doesn't return. Instead, she walks up to her room. I sit down on the couch and her dad goes over to me.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot," he thanks me. I nod.

"Are you two dating?" her mum asks me. I shake my head.

"I don't think she likes me that way," I confess.

"But you like her?" her dad asks. He doesn't look that intimidating. But, I could be wrong.

"Yes, sir," I say, looking down.

"Take good care of her for us, okay?" he asks. I nod. Robyn comes down.

"She won't come down. Can you try?" she asks me. I nod and go upstairs. I knock on the door.

"Sarah? Come out. Or at least let me in," I ask, kind of scared. Her two siblings tried. What if she? No, I don't want to think about that. I sigh and knock louder.

"Sarah? Come on," I ask. No answer. I then hear her mum come up. She steps me to the side and gets out a hair pin and jiggles the lock. It then opens and she leaves, letting me see Sarah. I see her on the ground, crying. I run up to her.

"I'm a mess," she cries out. I take her in my arms.

"You're my beautiful mess," I whisper in her ear. She looks up at me and I kiss her. This time, she doesn't move. She kisses me back. When we finish, I look into her eyes. She cuddles me and we sit like that and I want it last forever.

**So… they're finally together! Yay! Review! And the important message is:**

**I need a new character:**

**Name:**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 16**

**Background Story:**

**Country-from:**

**Face Claim:**

**Personality:**


End file.
